Yakuza Girl
by PRETTYPRINCESSchan
Summary: OCxTsunayoshi Sawada. Tsuna hasn't seen Tohru for years. So, when she returns from Osaka to attend Namimori Middle School bringing her newly acquired troubles as the Yakuza boss with her - just what will happen? Love or or an all out gang war?
1. Hit ooo:

**Hit ooo - P R 0 L 0 G U E.**

**

* * *

**

"**Kumicho, are you **_**sure**_** about this?"**

At the very thought of their beloved leader leaving, the members of the Nichi-kai were in complete uproar. It was a shame that they could be labeled as "organized crime" when at the very thought of losing their leader they spiraled into complete and unnecessary chaos.

The Kumicho _herself_ snarled at the disarray that her subordinates were in as she brought a hand into her rather expensive jacket, retrieving from it a 44 caliber.

"_Urasai_!" she ordered, firing a bullet into the ceiling. Almost immediately, the room silenced.

"Thank you, mina-san~" She added softly, a much less commanding tone than she had previously used, but rather authoritative none the less.

At her whisper of thanks, there was but one outlandish reply, "YOU'RE WELCOME, KUMICHO-_CHAN_!"

"Tch." One of the Kumicho's most trusted subordinates scoffed at the outburst before he decided to speak.

"_Kumicho_," he began, using the title almost humorously as he swung an arm around the petite girl.

"Allow me to speak for you on this important manner~" He suggested, giving the room a coy smile as a few murmured at how informal he was being with their beloved Kumicho.

The Kumicho nodded before slumping tiredly back down into the leather arm chair she was accustomed to sitting in. "Go ahead, At-chan~"

"Yosh! Listen up, pricks!" He ordered, standing tall before the rowdy looking group.

"We all love our Kumicho, don't we?" He asked, albeit a bit rhetorical as the room burst into loud agreements of "Yes" and "Of course!"

At-chan simply nodded, popping his gum before he continued.

"And we loved our previous Kumicho just as much – God rest his soul~" He added calmly.

The men within the room nodded, wondering where he could possibly be going with this and why he dared to question their love for their Kumicho.

"What about our Kumicho's Okaa-san, hasn't she always been nice? Haven't the both of them _always_ looked out for us? Well then, it's _our_ turn to look out for them. So of course our Kumicho is sure, when she says that she is returning to her hometown for the sake of her Okaa-san's health! All of us have sworn our allegiance to Kumicho, and as such we **will** wholeheartedly support her in her goddamn decisions!" He lectured, the annoyance he felt showing in his tone of voice. It was quiet for a moment as the subordinates digested his speech and then suddenly: "KUMICHO! WE SUPPORT YOU WITH UNWAVERING LOYALTY, AS ALWAYS! KUMICHO~ !"

"You guys~" The Kumicho cooed, feeling flattered as she looked around at the family she had come to love, even if it was a slightly dysfunctional family at that.

"So…" At-chan began over the roar of the crowd as Yakuza leader turned her attention to him. "Namimori Middle School, eh _Kumicho_?"


	2. Hit oo1:

**Hit oo1 – DEFYING GRAVITY.**

**WARNING:**

**The way this is written is in 2****nd**** Point Of View.**

**This is because this story was intended for Quizilla and stories that are more "you" than "She" are more enjoyed there.**

**I'm too lazy to go back and change the P.O.V. so, I do apologize for those of you who find 2****nd**** P.O.V distasteful. **

**Geez, I felt rather redundant saying 2****nd**** P.O.V. so much. :/**

* * *

"Here we are, _Kumicho_~"

Turning to your right hand man and most trusted subordinate, you glared.

"At-chan, stop it! I don't appreciate being called Kumicho so mockingly…"

You instructed him, crossing your arms over your chest and huffing lightly.

Fujita Arata gave you an affectionate glance before sliding his toned arms around your slim waist.

"Sure, sure Tohru-chan~" He complied, pulling you close.

"At-chan, you – you **floozy**!"

You stuttered, color rushing to your cheeks at his overly affectionate actions.

Before anything more could be said, you gave a rough push – resulting in Arata falling to the limousine floor.

Arata's cheeks puffed out in an adorable looking pout, although you would never acknowledge such a fact as you merely looked way.

"You know, Tohru, words hurt–"

He began, attempting to stand. His complaints were stopped short however as the limousine jerked to an abrupt stop.

"KUMICHO! FUJITA-SAMA, we're here!"

Your driver shouted as Arata groaned, lying in the limousine floor yet again.

"_Great~_"

You cheered, clapping your hands.

"I don't really feel like going to school…" Arata murmured, bringing himself into a sitting position.

"School…?"

You murmured in confusion.

"I thought I told you to stop by our house so I could get settled and check on Okaa-san…"

You told the driver, quirking a brow at him.

"_Kumicho_, you've got people to do that for you~"

Arata insisted before dragging you out of the limo.

"NANI? _What people?_ I thought you and I were the only ones coming? ARATA!"

You roared, struggling to be released as on-lookers and soon to be fellow classmates of your's simply stared.

"Yare, Yare, _so_ loud…"

Arata complained, wholeheartedly ignoring you.

**

* * *

**

Inwardly, you fumed glaring at the classroom door.

Your emerald orbs were fixated in a pointed glare as you refused to glance down at the rather feminine school uniform Arata had forced you in.

"Lousy _ungrateful_ subordinate…"

You murmured venomously, not taking the slightest notice as the classroom door slid open.

"U-Uh, _Nishihara_-_chan_?"

Your eyes went wide in surprise.

"G-GOMEN!"

You pleaded bowing low as the classroom erupted in laughter.

"It's fine. Please come in and introduce yourself to the class!"

Your new teacher replied with a sweat drop.

"Hai, sensei~"

You chirped, shuffling into the room.

The snot-nosed brats – I mean, good natured classmates looked to you expectantly as you cringed.

'You can do this, Tohru! You can do this!'

You mentally cheered, plastering on a polite, business like smile.

"Ohaiyo, mina~ Watashi wa Nishihara Tohru desu!"

You greeted, bowing low in respect to the class.

Your classmates remained unaffected but your sensei's eyes went wide.

"Nishihara-chan, you look rather familiar. Could it be…you've been here before?"

The class's interest was perked again, especially the interest of a puny looking boy with oddly styled brown hair.

"Ano…" You began, but before you could finish the classroom door slid open with a bang.

"TOHRU-CHAN!"

A voice exclaimed as you deadpanned.

"Arata… .!"

You growled as At-chan stood within the doorway, in all his glory and – and a male school uniform?

"Ah, I wondered when the other new student would show up…!"

The sensei stated in realization as you turned to her.

"**Other **new student..?"

"Mmhm, Nishihara-chan! Of course you knew your **cousin** was coming too!"

The sensei replied, giving you an "Are you stupid?" look to which you could only sigh.

"YOSH! Ore wa Fujita Arata!"

At-chan exclaimed confidently, bowing yet not quite as low as you had previously done.

"Please take care of us!"

He added with a smirk, tugging on your sleeve.

"_Taskete_~"

You pleaded dully, and unfortunately no one heard.

* * *

"Time for lunch, everyone!"

The teacher called as the bell rang.

At this you sighed with relief.

"Oh _honorable Kumicho_, I packed you an obento~"

Arata called, skipping over to you with an obento in hand.

"You didn't have to do that, At-chan." You told him with a warm smile as most of your classmates began to file out of the classroom eager to enjoy their limited leisure time.

"Yo!"

An unfamiliar voice greeted and you found yourself suddenly surrounded by an odd bunch of all males.

'Nothing usual about that…' You thought dryly, fondly recalling the "friends" you'd left back at home.

"I'm Yamamoto Takashi – my friends and I just wanted to introduce ourselves!"

A tall black haired boy with an attractive smile greeted as you gasped.

"The starting pitcher…?"

You blurted before you could stop yourself.

"Where are you from again…?"

Takashi questioned curiously.

"Osaka…"

You murmured as he cocked a brow at you.

"Then how did you know that?"

He inquired, studying your face closely.

"A-Ah…"

You began feebly as Arata saw fit to intervene.

"Say, _Kumicho._ Didn't you go to school here before?"

Tch. Like he didn't already know that.

Takashi snapped his fingers before exclaiming,

"Certainly you're not _Too Big Tohru~_"

He ventured as you cringed.

Suddenly the short brunette boy pushed forward and stood next to Takashi.

"T-T-Tohru-chan…?"

He breathed.

"What's the matter, Tsuna…?"

Takeshi drawled although his tone hardly seemed worried.

Your mouth fell open in quite the fly-catching manner as you gaped at them.

There was only one person you'd ever met whose name sounded so similar to that of a jumbo sized fish (A/N: TUNA~) and that was:

"Sawada _Tsuna_yoshi….?"

You repeated in total disbelief.

He merely smiled as his cheeks filled with color.

You searched for something to say as your eyes roamed his figure before resting pointedly on his larger than life hair.

"Ne, Tsunayoshi-kun. Has…Has your hair always been that gravity defying?"


	3. Hit oo2:

**Hit oo2 – R E U N I O N S!**

* * *

"Have you always been such a _bitch_?"

To say that you were shocked would be an understatement – on the contrary you were downright offended at the retort that came from the mouth of a silver haired stranger.

"G-GOKUDERA!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed frantically, seeming just as appalled as you were at the moment.

"Tch. She shouldn't talk to the tenth in such a way ~" The silver haired "Gokudera" muttered scathingly as he lit a cigarette.

"The…_tenth_?" You inquired quite curiously as Arata fumed.

"OI! _You_ with the cancer stick!" He called loudly as everyone turned to look at him.

"_What_? –" Gokudera began, only to barrel roll out of the way of a bullet.

"At-chan ~" You whined, immediately knowing the culprit as you turned to face that esteemed Yakuza member.

"Apologize to her _now_." He ordered venomously, keeping his gun aimed at Gokudera's head.

"I'm not going to apologize to such a rude little girl – talking so brashly to the Jyuudaime!" Gokudera retorted, his cigarette still hanging from his lips as he withdrew several sticks of dynamite from his person.

Arata and Gokudera persisted in arguing and even resorting to violence as you turned your attention to Tsunayoshi.

"Tsuna—" You began, prepared to ask him about this new turn of events.

"WHAT ON _EARTH_?" A voice screeched as you craned your neck to see your teacher standing in the doorway.

Her eyes trailed the bullet-hole encrusted walls and the random singe marks here and there as you let out a low whistle. They'd already destroyed the classroom – that fast?

"What is the meaning of this?" The teacher exclaimed and finally Gokudera and Arata ceased their fire.

"A-Ah ~" You squeaked, struggling for something to say.

However, you didn't get the chance to as sensei's gaze fell to the battered and ultimately guilty looking boys.

"_Criminals_!" She hissed as the boys gulped.

Yet, you were just as angry as the teacher – if not more.

"Goddamn it, Arata ~ If you get me expelled I'll _kill_ you."

**

* * *

**

Arata retained his endearing Yakuza ways – when under pressure in a situation that he _couldn't_ use violence, he was quite the smooth-talker and…

"If you hadn't of bribed her, I **really** would've killed you." You scoffed, leaning coolly against a wall in the hallway.

It was 100% truth too, if Arata hadn't have written her a check right then and there, covering the costs of the damages and _then_ some, you guys would probably be screwed and Arata would probably be six feet under.

"I have absolutely no doubt, Tohru-chan ~" Arata smiled, ruffling your hair and brushing off your death threats.

While this fueled your fury, you couldn't help but be distracted by all the curious thoughts running through your mind revolving around Tsunayoshi and his arsonist associate who had also gotten off Scott-free thanks to Arata.

"Furthermore, I really don't like that guy…" Arata added randomly, swinging an arm around your shoulders and pulling you close.

"Which one…?" You questioned like it wasn't at all obvious.

"The chain smoker with the senior citizen hair!" He spat, narrowing his eyes.

Tauntingly, you stood on your tippy toes in order to ruffle _his_ hair.

"I have absolutely no doubt, _At-chan_ ~" You mocked.

"That would've been more brilliant if you weren't so vertically challenged, my sweet."

He informed you before waltzing off down the hallway, pulling you along.

* * *

"Gym ~" You cooed in excitement, rocking back and forth on your heels.

Meanwhile, Arata kept his gaze steadily on your booty short clad rear.

"God Bless Gym ~" He nodded, sounding equally as enthusiastic.

"It sucks that I won't be able to be on a team with you…"

You began earnestly, turning to smile at Arata.

Immediately however, once you caught sight of his ass-ogling you growled.

"**ARATA YOU ****HENTAI**!" You screeched, slapping him across his handsome face.

"Nishihara-san! Save your aggression for the _court_!" The Gym teacher exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at you as you squeaked.

"Of course, sensei ~" You replied immediately.

At the same time, Arata couldn't help but whisper: "-_or_ the bedroom."

"Good, now go stand with the rest of the girls!" He bellowed as you complied, sprinting across the room and arriving next to some pretty brunette in seconds flat.

"Tohru-chan~" The girl began, turning to flash a dazzling smile at you.

"I don't think you noticed – but I'm in your class. My name's Kyoko."

She greeted cheerfully, the smile never leaving her face.

Your eyes sparkled with realization at the girl who stood before you…the very same one that your former best friend had a complete obsession with.

"Kyoko Sasagawa, right?" You drawled, reflecting her smile with one of your own.

"H-Hai! How did you…?" She began, staring at you with wide eyes.

"I used to go here…" You admitted begrudgingly as her eyes went alight.

"_Ito_ Tohru?" She questioned, thankfully not using your misfortunate nickname.

"It's Nishihara now, but yes." You nodded curtly.

"_Too Big_ Tohru?" A girl exclaimed who was eavesdropping nearby.

"Goddamn it…" You muttered lowly.

"You've _certainly_ changed, Tohru! You're so – so…" The girl trailed off pausing to think of something non-offensive.

"_Skinny_?" You ventured giving her a rueful smile.

She nodded wordlessly, taken aback by your bluntness as your sensei blew the whistle.

Yes – you were no longer a fatass, and now that you were _back_. You weren't going to let all those jerks and snobby girls forget it.


	4. Hit oo3:

**Hit oo3- THE FOOD CHAIN.**

* * *

"NISHIHARA! YOU'RE NOT PLAYING LIKE A _TEAM_-PLAYER_!"_

You simply ignored this however as you expertly dribbled past a few of your teammates and passed the ball directly to Kyoko Sasagawa.

"I am _now_." You smiled sweetly as Kyoko threw the ball which went through the basket with a swish of expertise.

"Tohru-chan…I don't think it counts if you won't pass to _anyone_ on our team but me…"

Kyoko told you, sweat-dropping at your rather defiant nature.

"Meh…" You muttered casually, dismissing her statement.

Afterwards, you ran down the court chasing down the ball and the freakishly tall girl who was dribbling it as Kyoko could only dazedly stare after you.

You were indeed the same Tohru that she'd always known – although not thoroughly, yet as far as she could remember you were timid and awkward, often being picked on by everyone alongside Tsuna. But now? Now you were so different, so careless yet confident at the same time. And as Kyoko nearly got knocked into by a rather rough looking girl, she couldn't help but wonder what had caused such a drastic change when after you moved away.

The game continued on like that for some time – and needless to say your team had pulled off a sure-fire win no thanks to all those snoody girls who couldn't manage to get hold of the ball.

"TOHRU-CHAN! YOU'RE SO TALENTED ~" You groaned at the number of girls who approached you after the game was over, eager to congratulate the talented new student from Osaka.

"Uh...Yeah, sankyuu ~" You told them briefly, flicking a few maroon colored locks out of your emerald eyes.

Before anything else could be said, you headed off to find your hormonal little subordinate.

Or – on second thought, you paused midstep.

"He'll definitely molest me when I'm like _this_…" You trailed off. As you said this, you gave your sweat-drenched and way too tiny gym clothes a look of utter disdain before scurrying off to the girls' locker room, managing to casually waving to Kyoko as you passed her.

[A/N:] If I remember correctly girls and boys don't have gym class together in Japan necessarily – but I've made it so that they share the gym during the class period but are divided up by gender. Just thought I'd point that out because I tend to get a lot of minor details wrong ~

**

* * *

**

"KUMICHO ~" No sooner had you exited the locker room, had you been tackled to the icky Gym floor.

"There you are At-chan!" You greeted pleasantly despite your discontent for being tackled to the floor.

"You did so well at Basketball ~" Arata gushed, nuzzling his nose into your neck.

"Thanks, you did so well at – uh…" You began, quickly realizing that you hadn't paid the slightest attention to what the boys were doing.

"Running lapsssssss~" Arata drawled out, pouting childishly at your lack of attention.

"You did well, either way. You always do." You praised him.

Clearly all the adrenaline and exercise had put you in a particularly cheerful mood.

"You're so kind, Tohru-chan!" He exclaimed, hopping off of you promptly and pulling you to your feet, like a proper gentleman would.

You disregarded the compliment as you trudged towards the gym doors, you couldn't _wait_ to get to your last class and then get the hell out of Namimori for the day.

"What class do we have next again…?" Arata questioned blankly as you shrugged, opening the gym door.

Instead of the door opening all the way, however it simply slammed into something solid.

"What the…?" You muttered, you mood going a little flat at the delay.

"Watch where you're _going_, herbivore." A voice seethed as you recoiled.

"SORRY – I didn't think anyone would be –" You began, sincerely apologetic.

"That's right you didn't think, you little herbivore ~ Now get out of my sight or I'll bite you to death…" The voice grumbled rather lucidly as you froze immediately recognizing the familiar phrase.

You looked up into the phase of Hibari Kyouya and glared.

"Do I look like a freakin' rabbit to you, **Hibari**?"

You hissed, your green eyes narrowed into to slits.

"Do I know you, "_rabbit_"?" He taunted slowly, realizing he didn't quite recognize your striking features.

He was _really_ beginning to piss you off.

"You _did_ unfortunately, you—you _producer_~"

You snarled at him.

"Producer…?" He inquired quirking a brow at you as though you were stupid.

"That's what _herbivores_ eat, welcome to the bottom of the food chain -" _Bitch_.

You told him with a grin before bumping shoulders with him and promptly sauntering down the hall.

However, you were ever so aware of the seething leader of the disciplinary committee as he brandished his Tonfa at your retreating form and muttered his usual catchphrase threats.

* * *

"I didn't like him either – he belongs on the animal planet ~" Arata told you blandly as he kept glancing backwards whilst you walked.

You honestly weren't sure whether he was looking at your goodies again, or trying to catch a feeble glance of Hibari who he did _not_ like.

"Remind me again why we let you watch television?"

You replied, grinning broadly at him.

"Well, because it keeps me entertained when I'm not on the job."

He retorted rather smartly as you agreed.

"Oh yeah…" You muttered.

You couldn't help but agree that it's a good thing to keep Arata preoccupied so he doesn't annoy everyone into committing further illegal acts – or at least that's how it was in Osaka. _

"But Kumicho, little moments like that – when you stand up for yourself, it makes me so proud ~" Arata cooed, cuddling you for the umpteenth time.

"I'm in charge of a freakin' illegal organization, At-chan. I kind of had to grow a backbone at some point…"

You told him easily, lightly pushing him away.

"My little rabbit has grown up so fast! ~" He exclaimed as you twitched, momentarily confusing him with Hibari.

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

You growled, your hand inching towards your collar.

Arata backed away quickly, nearly cracking up on the spot.

"Sure, boss ~"


	5. Hit oo4:

**Hit oo4- NEVER ALONE. **

* * *

"Yatta~ I'm so glad I'm done with Namimori Chuu! – For today at least…"

You exclaimed enthusiastically, twirling around as you walked.

"It's only your first day – the fact that you're so ready to leave after _that_ is a bad sign, ne?" Arata spoke up, nonchalantly strolling beside your peppy form.

"I don't mind the academics – I just can't take anymore of those _wackos_! I don't need to experience another day to know that much…"

You began, feeling slightly dizzy from all the twirling you'd just done.

Before Arata could reply, you had quickly fallen into step with him.

"Plus, I can't _wait_ to get home and check on Okaa-san ~"

You explained fondly, your eyes softening the slightest bit.

"It seems to me…" Arata began, pursing his lips. "That if you were in _that_ big a hurry to get home – you would've accepted a ride home from our limo driver…"

He finished sourly, an anime vein forming upon his cranium.

"Tch. I need to find my own way around, since I can't drive yet – and neither can you!" You reasoned with him as your eyes traveled the quaint little houses, each looking identical to the last.

"Like you'd need to walk….you've got people for that, Kumicho. You've got people for _everything_…" Arata replied, rolling his eyes at your defiant nature.

"But then again…" He murmured, giving you a steely glance.

"The longer it takes for you to get _home_…." He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence as he imagined how pissed off you'd be once you saw what awaited you.

"_What_ was that…?" You inquired increasingly suspicious as your eyes narrowed.

"It's nothing, Kumi—" Arata began hastily only to be interrupted.

"ONEE-SAMA ~" And without further ado you fell to the concrete sidewalk, a slightly heavy weight pressing down upon your ribcage.

"The _fuck_?" You hissed with your back aching from the impact.

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama ~ Okaeri !" At this familiar greeting made by such a familiar sounding voice, you dared to open your eyes.

"B-B-**BAKEMONO!**" You screamed the moment your eyes focused upon the childlike figure hovering above you.

"WAH! I'm _not _a monster!" The figure – a little girl with hair the color of Sunny D – wailed in fervent protest.

"Kumicho, how could you be so mean?" Arata taunted, giving you a chiding glance and an accusatory finger to which you snapped your teeth.

"YOU – Who said it was okay…to invite _the raging bear_?"

You growled darkly, your emerald orbs resembling snake-like slits.

Arata could only gulp. "Uh…"

**

* * *

**

The rest of the way home was deathly quiet, save for the girl's excited exclamations of how much she had missed you as she clung tightly to one of your scrawny legs.

Although this continued to get on your ever-loving nerves, Arata at the very least knew when to keep quiet – frightened by your apparent rage at the new visitor.

"Kuma…" You muttered finally, earning the attention of both of your companions.

"Why exactly – are you here?" You finished flatly as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Didn't you miss me, Nee-sama? **We** missed you! And – And Kuma-chan couldn't wait so she went out looking for you! She _knew_ you'd be surprised to see her, but…"

You brought a hand to your temple at her confusing P.O.V switching.

And even though 1st _and_ 3rd person was typical for little Kuma, you couldn't help but find something slightly out of place.

"We…?" You drawled, your gaze shifting from her gaping expression to Arata's guilty one.

"FUJITA ARATA –!" You began, nearly foaming at the mouth.

"Well, look Tohru-chan! We're here – home sweet home ~" Arata rushed before sprinting inside a cute little house further on down the street.

Promptly after that, you made chase. Kuma still tightly clinging to your leg as your ran.

All the while, she gave shouts of "WEEE! TANOSHI!" like it was the most entertaining ride she'd ever been on.

However, your game of cat-and-mouth was quite short-lived as the moment as the moment you stepped inside your new home, you were ambushed.

"**KUMICHO**!" And despite Kuma's unexplained visit, you were still surprised when you figured out just exactly who "We" entailed – and you immediately found yourself going slack jawed at the amount of familiar faces scattered around your living room.

"I told you – _we_ missed you, Onee-sama!" Kuma explained, grinning cheekily up at you.

"Of course we missed you, you little virgin ~" A voice cackled mockingly as your gaze fell flatly upon one of your least favorite female subordinates.

"Chiaka, doesn't freakin' call me that…" You hissed, slapping a hand to your face – anticipating the headache that was surely coming on.

"YEAH! It's not Tohru's fault she doesn't get laid ~" Arata trilled, seemingly coming to your defense as you seethed. "Not helping, Arata!" You shouted as he grinned sheepishly.

"You know what?" A voice began, their Japanese slightly accented and not as fluent as it should be. "I'm sure she'd take offense to that – if Chiaka wasn't such a slut ~"

A smile came to your face at this, and you were ever thankful for the only shiny haired Yankee in the room.

"Yeah, whatever. You need to get laid too, _Joseph ~_" Chiaka huffed, rolling her lavender colored orbs.

"Saa ~ Let's not fight, you guys! We're supposed to be celebrating the fact that we get to see the boss again!" A purple, effeminate boy stated in a bubbly tone.

"I'M CELEBRATING, NEE-SAMA! DEFINITELY!" Kuma shouted as you exhaled slowly through your nose, finally finding the strength to shake her off.

"Well – the gang's all here…"

You began somberly.

"Even if they are all disrespectful, lousy little subordinates."

* * *

You somehow found the patience to catch up with them, and deciphered that because as Kuma had put it "They missed you so much, they couldn't stay away!" and as such, hey were bunking with you in quaint little Namimori that didn't seem like the type of place to be able to handle _this_ many gang bangers. You didn't even think you could take this many under one roof – but, since you were their Kumicho, you really had no choice.

"Okaa-san…" You called quietly, gently pulling her bedroom door open as to not wake her if she was asleep.

"Come in, Tohru ~" You heard her coo in that warm tone of hers that always got a smile out of you.

When you entered, she had managed to prop herself up in bed – no doubt anticipating your arrival.

"You're looking healthier already, Okaa-san! Yokkata…" You told her enthusiastically, coming to stand before her bed.

You were definitely relieved to admit this, because presently she hadn't been in the best of health…

"And you're looking exhausted, Tohru…" Your mother replied, giving you a slightly worried look.

"Ah…" You murmured, thinking up a lie that wouldn't worry her.

"It's not because of those "underlings" of your's, is it?" She questioned, her eyes narrowing a little.

"Because if it is – I can send them _straight_ back to Osaka!" She declared, her delicate hands balling into fists.

"Iie, Iie ~" You dismissed with a wave of your hand, plopping down at the end of her bed.

"On the contrary, Okaa-san. I was wondering if their arrival was bothering you – we moved back to Namimori to get away from such a flamboyant lifestyle after all…it's not like we need those troublemakers…" You told her, your reply coming off as a huge complaint to which your mother laughed.

"I'm the one that gave them the okay to come here, Tohru-chan!"

Your eyes went wide at this.

"D-Demo…" You began in disbelief.

"Don't complain, Tohru. Those five are not only your subordinates but part of your family! Of course they should always be here – with you…because with **them**: You're _never_ alone." She told you firmly and you detected some sort of hidden meaning in her statement, but decided to let it go for now. "Hai, Okaa-san…"


	6. Hit oo5:

**Hit oo5- LUCKY STAR.**

* * *

"So, let's have it. Are you – _accompanying_ me?"

I questioned tentatively, looking at the band of psychos that stood before me.

"Well, of course _I_ am." Arata stated in an obvious manner as he stepped forward, taking me by the arm.

I then flashed a pointed glance at Joseph and Hachiro, the only other two that could possibly be in my grade.

In response to my gaze, they looked to each other with somewhat elated expressions.

"That's correct, boss ~" They murmured in what sounded like shitty unison – what with Hachiro's fluent – slightly high pitched voice and Joseph's accent.

I sighed, gesturing for them to file into the limousine as Chiaka grinned.

"Come back when you get laid, ne?" And she looked even more promiscuous – if that were possible – in her high school uniform equipped with a too tiny skirt.

"Chiaka! Don't be so mean to Onee-sama!" Kuma exclaimed, giving Chiaka a look that could kill. She had already been pouting all morning due to the fact that she wasn't allowed to go to "big kid school" with you.

"Thank you, Kuma ~" You told her blankly with a last minute wave before you entered the limo and slammed the door shut behind you.

It was the day after you had discovered the arrival of your most important subordinates, and you were entirely uneager to approach another day at Namimori Chuu with two more idiots following you around – not that you didn't value their company or anything…

On the contrary, you actually kind of _missed_ them.

"_Aimai san-SENCHI sorya puni tte kota kai? Cho ! RAPPINGU ga seifuku…daa furi tte kotanai puu! Ganbachaa, yacchacha! Sonto KYAACHI & release, gyo ~_

_Ase, Ase, no tanima ni Darlin' Darlin' FREEZE!_!-"

At first, you thought this was someone's ringtone, no matter how girly, until your eyes landed on the purple haired Hachiro.

"URASAI!"

You cringed at Arata's sudden outburst, yet the rest of the occupants of the limousine remained unphased – especially Hachiro who merely grinned.

"Hachiro ~" You drawled, sweat-dropping slightly as he turned to you.

"Ne, Ne, Kumicho-chan?" He replied, smiling widely.

"Isn't that the opening to _Lucky Star_?" You questioned unsurely as his purple eyes sparkled.

"Un! ~" He replied, grasping your slender hands in his.

"Ahah, you're such a cutie, Hachiro ~ don't mind _Arata_!"

You spat, turning your head to the side in order to narrow your eyes at Arata who immediately shrunk back under your fierce gaze.

Needless to say, you were still angry with your right hand man for keeping the arrival of your other subordinates from you so easily.

"Understood, Kumicho-chan!" He replied cheerfully before bursting into the next verse of **Motteke! Se-ra-fuku!** Bring it! Sailor Uniform! ;)

**

* * *

**

"Kumicho-sama…" a voice began as you promptly turned the attention to the limousine driver.

"Hai?" You inquired, blinking.

"We seem to be stuck in traffic…" He informed you as you groaned.

"In a little suburb like _this_…?" You replied in disbelief, banging your head lightly against the glass of the limousine window closest to you.

If he came up with some sort of retort, you paid no attention as your eyes stared dully at the scenery outside.

"Kumicho-sama…?" He questioned, wondering what had you so distracted.

"Eh…?" You muttered, your eyes doubling in size as you caught side of a familiar brown bush of hair.

"What is it, boss ~?" Joseph questioned curiously, speaking for the first time that morning.

Your companions – or at least the ones who weren't at the wheel, turned to look out the window in which you were so fixated.

"_Great_…"

Arata hissed, immediately recognizing the group of people walking towards Namimori Chuu.

"It's Tsunayoshi-kun and his friends…" You muttered, finally giving Joseph an answer.

"They're so _cute_!" Hachiro squealed as you mentally had to agree with him there.

"Are they friends of your's, Kumicho-chan…?" Hachiro inquired, grinning.

"Well…you could say that~" You told him, which was the biggest mistake you could've made.

"Driver-san, stop the car!" Hachiro ordered in an ecstatic tone as Joseph snorted.

"We're already stopped, Hachiro -_-" He stated flatly.

"Ah – that aside, Hachiro what are you…?" You began worriedly as Hachiro rolled his window down, leaning out of the window like a maniac.

"OI! TSUNAYOMI!" He exclaimed as you cringed, sliding down in your seat.

"His name's _Tsunayoshi_, goddamn it…" You mumbled in embarrassment.

Without further ado, Tsunayoshi's bunch turned to stare at the purple haired freak.

"O~hoh, _TSUNAYOSHI_-kun!" He called again – correctly this time.

"Someone _pull_ him back into the car!" You pleaded, hoping your subordinates would take it as an order at best.

"T-Tohru-chan…?" A familiar, cute voice inquired as you raised your head only to see that Tohru, Gokudera, and Takashi had approached your current mode of transportation.

"T-T-Tsunayoshi-kun…hi ~" You sputtered, trying to hide your embarrassment as you straightened your shoulders.

"What's with the freak hollering at the tenth…?" Gokudera drawled, leaning against the limousine in a cool fashion.

"Please refrain from calling him a **freak** ~" You hissed, most of the embarrassment melting into anger at his utter impertinence.

"It's alright, Kumicho-chan ~ I do like them feisty." Hachiro replied cheekily as you could only sweat-drop.

"The _hell_?" Gokudera muttered, shivering at Hachiro's remark.

"Ano…" Tsunayoshi-kun muttered, catching your attention.

"A-Ah! Tsunayoshi-kun…" You murmured again shoving Hachiro away from the window as your cheeks involuntarily turned a pretty shade of pink.

"Kumicho-_sama_ ~ The traffic's moving…" Your driver interrupted, revving the engine a little and before you could begin to speak, you were interrupted _again._

"GET IN, PRETTY BOYS! _We'll give you a lift!_" Hachiro piped up suddenly, without consenting you first.

"Well…" Tsunayoshi began unsurely only to be interrupted just as you were.

"So ka…A ride would be nice ~" Takashi replied good naturedly as Hachiro muttered something along the lines of "liking him."

* * *

"Uhm…" You muttered, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the limousine packed full of _boys_ – well aside from you of course.

"I would've rather _walked_. Ch." Gokudera remarked, turning away from everyone.

"Then get _out!_" Arata replied almost immediately, the two of them glaring daggers at one another.

"_Arata_!" You roared, giving him a look that _dared_ him to do something reckless under your watch.

"Hai, Hai…" He replied begrudgingly before he too turned away from everyone.

"Anyway…" Hachiro trilled, breaking the awkward silence that had ensued.

"We should make formal introductions, ne? I'm _Hachiro_!" He greeted cutely, flashing a bright white smile at everyone.

"This is Joseph, and ah, you must already be familiar with Arata…?" He continued, giving Tsunayoshi and co. a questioning glance.

"S-Sort of…" Tsunayoshi confirmed with a small albeit sheepish smile.

"Who are you to Tohru-chan…?" He added after a moment of thought, seeming slightly confused.

At this you took a sharp intake of breath, certainly they couldn't admit to being your subordinates…

"We're her close, _dear_ friends ~" Hachiro cooed pulling you close into a warm embrace.

"I'm her _best_ friend!" Arata assured them as Tsunayoshi sweat-dropped.

"I thought you were…her cousin?"

Arata blinked at this, "Oh yeah, that too!"

"Oh~kay…" Tsunayoshi replied, probably in disbelief at how crazy your "friends" were.

"Eto, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi…" He introduced finally as Hachiro nodded.

"I'm Yamamoto Takashi…" The black haired, baseball enthusiast introduced in a carefree manner.

"Nice to meet you, Takashi-kun ~" Hachiro replied politely.

Afterwards, everyone was waiting for Gokudera's introduction that most likely wouldn't come.

"That's Gokudera Hayato…" Tsunayoshi stated hesitantly as Gokudera merely snorted.

"Jyuudaime's right hand man ~" He managed to add proudly, smirking.

This statement struck a chord in you and your underlings almost immediately.

"Right hand man…?" You inquired, your moth agape.

"I-It's nothing, Tohru-chan!" Tsunayoshi assured frantically, waving his hands about.

Around you, three pairs of eyes narrowed.


	7. Hit oo6:

**Hit oo6- SUSPICION.**

* * *

"So uh – look everyone, we're almost here ~" You were the one brave enough to break the overwhelming awkward silence that had thoroughly engulfed the limousine.

"Right Hand Man is a term usually only used for a gang. . ." Arata drawled, ignoring your statement as he casually slouched down in his seat.

"Saa ~ That's right, Fujita. You seem to know your stuff; you should really join in on our mafia game—" Before the alleged baseball enthusiast could continue his sentence, Tsunayoshi had uncharacteristically slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Hii ~ Don't be silly, Yamamoto. We don't – we don't play games like that . . ."

Tsunayoshi covered hastily and it seemed that your suspicious feeling only seemed to grow.

"The tenth is too cool for childish games ~" Gokudera chirped up in agreement, giving Yamamoto a glare.

Tsunayoshi merely gave Gokudera an exasperated look that seemed to say, "You're the one who got us into this mess in the first place."

"Moreover, **Kumicho** – isn't that the title of the Yakuza leader . . .?" Yamamoto questioned as soon as his mouth was free from blockage.

At this, you gulped.

"Uh – Ahahahah, Takashi-kun! Don't be so delusional, that's definitely not the case!" You exclaimed, patting him heartily on the back.

"Besides, criminal organizations like that – do they even exist anymore?" You offered, albeit a bit lamely as Tsunayoshi was quick to agree.

"Kumicho – ano, Nishihara-sama, we're here ~" Your driver sputtered out, pulling to a halt in front of Namimori Chuu to which a crowd of students congregated immediately – curious as to what super cool person could come to school in such a luxurious manner.

"Let's go, you guys!" Tsunayoshi stated, sounding rushed as he leapt out of the limousine.

Immediately Gokudera and Takashi followed suit, like lovesick puppies, and trailed after Tsunayoshi as he ambled through the crowd.

"So, Tohru-chan . . . I don't like the little fish, either. Their bunch is far too suspicious . . ." Arata informed you the moment they were out of ear-shot.

"We're _just_ as suspicious!" You defended, slinging your rather cute panda backpack over your shoulder.

"But, boss. That's because we're in the Yakuza – so what about them . . .?" Joseph countered, sluggishly getting out of the limousine.

". . ." You remained silent for a minute, searching for the best action to take. "Ah, Hachiro . . ." You called after awhile as the aforementioned purple haired boy turned to look at you, a serene smile plastered upon his face. "Keep an eye on them, Hachiro." You ordered finally as Hachiro's smile immediately dropped. "Of course, Kumicho."

"Good." You nodded, giving him a short smile. "Now let's head to class before we're tardy –"

"_Herbivores, _you're crowding." A familiar, venomous voice spat as you turned to catch sight of Hibari Kyouya – again.

On cue, his very presence inspired fear in the masses of students that still remained, gawking at you, your comrades, and your limousine. "Get to class, before I bite you to death ~" He finished promptly as you snorted.

"_Rabbit_, what was that?" Hibari called, overhearing your indignant response to his orders.

"Whatever do you mean, Producer?" You retorted, shooting him a cool glance.

"I don't stand for disobedience in _my_ school, rabbit. You'll have to be punished for causing this crowding and breaking rules." Hibari replied, pursing his lips.

The fact that he thought he was boss, kind of pissed you off.

"I don't have to listen to you, Hibari." You scoffed.

"I'm the leader of the disciplinary committee – and you do, or I'll –"

He began, his ferocity level raising a few notches.

"Bite me to death? Go ahead ~" You replied, totally unphased as you pushed past him.

The moment he went to attack you with his Tonfa, he was blocked by the tip of a blade.

"Ne, Ne, Carnivore-san. I'd rather you sink your teeth into _me_ ~"

You almost burst into laughter at Hachiro's flirtatious retort, and you were definitely not at all surprised to see that he had blocked Hibari's Tonfa with the tip of his Naginata.

When Hachiro flashed a cute little wink in Hibari's direction, the poor boy shuttered, withdrawing from his offensive position.

"Get to class, _all _of you!" He bellowed as you withheld a grin.

"And you . . ." He murmured, turning to stare solely at you and your friends.

"This isn't over – not in the least."

And with that, he marched off followed by a few goons with the same patch upon their sleeves as Kyouya. This of course, left the four of you to stare at their retreating forms in slight confusion.

"Geez," Joseph muttered, the first one to speak after the dramatic display.

"Are you sure he doesn't have some extra tonfa – shoved up his _ass?_"

**

* * *

**

"A-Ano, I wasn't informed that any _more_ new students would be arriving . . ." The teacher mumbled, glancing at Hachiro and Joseph with certain disdain.

In your opinion, she was probably still stressed out from the GokuderaxArata calamity that had happened yesterday and no matter of money could relieve her of _that_.

"Sensei ~ My friend and I we've arrived with sort of short notice, but our previous school has faxed over all our information already, so they should have it in the office. So, it'll be okay, won't it?" He replied with a boyish grin and another signature wink.

Although his explanation was pretty vague and full of bullshit, the teacher bought it as she withheld a swoon at Hachiro, as well as Joseph's, striking good looks.

"I-I guess so. Demo, please introduce yourself to the class!" Sensei exclaimed.

From your seat next to Arata, you let out an overdramatic sigh.

"Ohaiyo, mina! Watashi wa Watanabe Hachiro ~ It's a pleasure to meet you!" Hachiro greeted cheerfully, followed by an out of place giggle.

As he bowed to the class, Joseph stepped up to plate.

"Ah, my name's Van Allen, Joseph. You can call me Jo if it's easier. We came from Osaka . . ." He murmured, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets.

At this it seemed that everyone's eyes turned to you and Arata – the mysterious "cousins" who just yesterday had arrived from Osaka as well.

"Yare, Yare . . ." The teacher murmured, placing a hand on her hip.

"So many from Osaka, there must be some sort of chaos over there . . ." She mumbled as you sweat-dropped. "Un. Chaos is right, lady . . ." You agreed as Arata shot you an amused glance.

"Anyway, take a seat near Nishihara-chan . . . I'm sure you're familiar with her ~"

"I'm gonna sit on the other side of K-Tohru-chan!" Hachiro explained, skipping over to the unoccupied seat on your left.

You grinned as he plopped down next to you whilst Joseph casually walked towards a seat diagonal from you and coincidentally next to Yamamoto.

"Alright then, now today we're going to learn about. . ."

* * *

**| THIRD PERSON |**

It was finally time for lunch as everyone was quick to file out of the classroom, save for a few boys that stayed behind and a certain girl that remained asleep.

"Is it natural for a girl to snore like _that_. . .?"

Yamamoto Takashi questioned from where he stood with a peculiar band of good looking boys, huddled around a desk.

"Oh? The boss sleeps like that all of the time!" Hachiro assured, standing oddly close to Yamamoto.

"Tch. The boss. . .?" Gokudera murmured, giving the three boys a skeptical glance.

"Ah, that's right! We've been meaning to talk to you – about all the gang terminology you seem to use, Tsunayoshi-san and co." Arata stated coolly, turning to give the puny brunette a questioning glance.

"What about it? We don't have to answer to _you_." Gokudera replied, coming to his leader's defense.

"Are you **sure** about that? Because –" Arata began only to be interrupted.

"Mmm, _Tsunayoshi-kun_~"

Immediately, aforementioned boy let out a rather un-masculine squeak of surprise.

"T-T-Tohru-chan . . .?" He sputtered, giving the supposedly sleeping girl an incredulous gaze.

When said girl merely snored in response, Tsunayoshi felt his cheeks heat up.

"Ohoh! The boss is dreaming about "Tsunayoshi-kun" maybe Chiaka is wrong about the fact that she doesn't get ass –" Hachiro exclaimed as Arata grunted in response.

"That girl needs to stop having such improper thoughts about the tenth; his heart belongs to that Sasagawa Kyoko. . ." Gokudera muttered, sounding equally as upset about it as Arata.

"I'm sure she knows that, Chain-smoker!" Arata scoffed, giving Gokudera a glare that he was probably used to by now.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING –?" Gokudera huffed, preparing to pull some sticks of dynamite out.

"Tohru-chan. . .?" Tsunayoshi murmured, staring at her peacefully sleeping form in slight confusion.

"Yeah, you guys used to be _best_ friends. Huh, Tsuna?" Yamamoto remarked casually.

"Ano, she was my only friend at the time . . ." Tsunayoshi mumbled quietly in reply.

His thoughts drifted back to the days of "No Good Tsuna" and "Too Big Tohru" as he frowned.

"Ah. . ." Tohru muttered as she began to stir.


	8. Hit oo7:

**Hit oo7- S&M.**

* * *

"Bossu, you _naughty_ girl ~"

You were startled upon hearing Hachiro's amused statement, sounding eerily close to your ear.

With a shiver, you subconsciously edged away from the creep and willed yourself to fall back asleep.

"Eager to return to your "Tsunayoshi-kun" filled dreams I see . . .?"

Surprisingly, this retort did not come from Hachiro although you felt a sudden prod in your side that you were entirely sure was Hachiro's doing.

"Hachiro! If you poke me with that goddamn Naginata **one** more time I'll – wait, _what_?"

In a flash you were sitting bolt upright, your eyes wide open and your mouth agape.

". . ."Tsunayoshi-kun" dreams?" You inquired, your cheeks unwillingly heating up.

"Yeah, and it was _ridiculous_. Jyuudaime isn't interested in you ~" Gokudera spat, and you were alarmed to see that not only were your subordinates surrounding you, but Tsunayoshi and his crew as well.

"I don't – It's not like that _" You lied fervently, waving your hands in a frantic attempt to dismiss the matter.

"I-It's not . . .?" Tsunayoshi murmured, looking owlishly at you.

At this, you could only become more flustered.

"Have you guys made a habit of skipping lunch?" Joseph inquired skeptically, coming to your rescue whether the blonde realized it or not.

"Tch. It's not _our_ idea. It's always her fault that we got stuck here . . ." Gokudera fumed as you scoffed.

"I'VE ONLY BEEN HERE LIKE TWO DAYS, YOU JERK!" You exclaimed, glaring heatedly at him.

"AND WE'VE ONLY MISSED LUNCH FOR _TWO_ DAYS!" Gokudera retorted, uncharacteristically reasonable.

"Ah, Gokudera . . ." Tsunayoshi called tentatively, reaching out to his friend.

"Maybe if we hurry up and get our food . . . we might be able to eat in time." He suggested quietly to which Gokudera grinned.

"Tenth, you're so smart! Let's go!" He exclaimed ecstatically before promptly dragging Tsunayoshi out of the room – and of course, Yamamoto casually trailed behind them.

"Saa, Kumicho-chan . . ." Hachiro murmured after a moment or two.

"For supposed best friends, you and that Sawada kid don't talk much ~" He noted to which you huffed, blowing a few maroon colored locks out of your face.

"Yeah well, shut up Hachiro ~"

**

* * *

**

"I'm telling you Hachiro – this is the best class of the day!" Arata stated persuasively, regardless of the fact that his purple haired friend needed no persuasion.

"Ne, Ne, Arata. I didn't think you'd be interested in sweaty boys ~" Hachiro retorted smiling suggestively at the blue eyed boy.

"That's not what I'm interested in . . ." Arata began, his eyes roaming your form and thoroughly "ogling your goodies" . . . again.

Even though you were across the gym, standing with a group of girls that you particularly disliked (only because you didn't necessarily like the idea of standing alone – and Kyoko was absent) you suddenly shivered feeling someone's piercing gaze on your form.

"Oi, Tohru-chan! We're playing soccer today, be on our team?" Your gaze fell upon an insignificant girl whose name you honestly couldn't be bothered to know, and you withheld a snarl of displeasure.

Needless to say, you harbored a certain dislike for all Namimori females of the past and that wouldn't change anytime soon . . .

"Saa ~ What's in it for me?" You muttered to her in reply, leaving her to blink owlishly at you.

While she used her scarce brain cells to come up with a decent response, you gaze fell upon what appeared to be the opposing team full of girls that you particularly disliked.

"Uh – never mind, sure . . ." You stated casually as she beamed at you.

"YOSH! This'll be great, Tohru-chan! You'll see! We'll cream those losers ~" The girl replied confidently as she did some sort of girlish twirl.

"Tch." You scoffed, mentally wondering what gave her the right to speak of you so formally. Honestly, if this were Osaka the closest she'd get to that is "Honorable Kumicho" to which she'd be punished if she settled for less.

But then again, if this were Osaka – there'd be no Tsunayoshi . . .

Even as you thought it, this concept struck you as entirely irrelevant and important to you at the same time.

"Ah, Tsuna . . ." You muttered, not bothering to say his entire name for once.

You couldn't help but feel slightly put off as Hachiro's previous statement lingered in your mind. '_For supposed best friends, you and that Sawada kid don't talk much_ ~'

"So ka . . ." You stated, finding that statement unfortunately true.

Maybe – Maybe you should try to rekindle the friendship that you and the puny brunette had been so well known for? But with his psychotic "friends" and ultimately suspicious behavior, you'd definitely never have the chance –

When a painful _thud_ reverberated off your forehead and thoroughly interrupted your reverie, well, let's just say you were not pleased.

"WHO THE _FUCK_ HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH THE DAMN BALL?" You roared, utterly pissed off at the blazing bump that began to form upon your head.

If possible, the entire Gym went quiet as you gingerly reached up to touch your injury.

"Ah . . ." Yet another unimportant girl began, her face giving away the fact that she was the guilty party in this matter.

Immediately, your eyes narrowed in fury as you positioned the soccer ball in front of your foot – poised for attack.

Clearly you were aiming for her face – but she remained frozen in place. [A/N:]Rhymed. XD

"T-T-Tohru-chan . . ." The teammate who had recruited you to her team began hesitantly as you sighed, lazily kicking the ball so that it rolled towards another teammate of your's rather than slam into the culprit from before.

"I hate you all ~" You merely seethed, brushing past anyone who proceeded to crowd around you.

From across the gym, your subordinates could only grin in amusement.

"Ahah, this is _definitely_ the best class!"

* * *

On your way to your last class of the day, it was rather unfortunate that you had to pass by the committee room of Namimori Chuu. Although, you were never quite aware of this misfortune until you were attacked.

"I told you, you needed punishment ~" And of course you were _delighted_ to find that Hibari Kyouya was your anonymous and completely out of the blue attacker.

At the rather painful blow to the stomach, you were unprepared.

"H-Hibari, you're such a freakin' Sadist. . ." You managed to say although it came out as a painful hiss.

"And clearly, rabbit. By your need to cause trouble in my school – you're a masochist . . ." He muttered coyly, attempting to attack you with his tonfa again.

He was _slightly_ taken off guard at the sound of a gunshot resonated through the air.

"The only beatings the boss likes to take – are from **me** ~" Arata exclaimed arrogantly, seeming to appear out of nowhere along with your other subordinates.

"Why is it that every time Hibari's around one of you make _sexual_ innuendos?" You muttered, sweat-dropping in disbelief.

"Quiet herbivores, you all have to pay for disrupting the peace in _my_ school." Hibari replied, not giving your subordinates the chance to make any sort of witty remark.

"If it was your school – you'd think this would be **Hibari** Chuu ~" You stated thoughtfully, clearly not realizing what a mistake that was as all _hell_ broke loose.


	9. Hit oo8:

**Hit oo8- PREDATION.**

* * *

"_Kamikorosu_ ~"

You should've known that at the utterance of the violent prefect's catchphrase that things would only be going downhill from here . . .

"Kisama . . ." You muttered, barely dodging a hit from his tonfa.

"BOSS!" Hachiro shouted, eager to come to your aid.

He sprinted forward, his Naginata out at the ready.

"You seem strong, herbivore. I'll bite you to death soon . . ." He told Hachiro briefly, sending a powerful blow his way.

Hachiro had to use every last bit of his strength to keep from flying into the committee room door.

It was evident to you that the alleged carnivore was most eager to seek you out as his first prey, especially when he went charging towards you, a ferocious glint in his ebony orbs.

"Mou . . ." You muttered, continuing to dodge his hits as you wondered where your subordinates were in your time of need.

"No one's going to save you, rabbit. My underlings have the other herbivores preoccupied." Hibari stated with a smirk, his gaze following your's and lingering upon Hachiro, Joseph, and Arata who were busy fighting off rather humungous looking goons.

"Of course, it's not that I need them to be preoccupied. I could bite you all to death at once . . ." He murmured, momentarily pausing to revel in his superiority.

It was this brief moment of opportunity that you used to call to your right hand man.

"ARATA, HIT ME!" You bellowed, catching the attention of everyone within the hall.

Immediately, Arata's eyes went wide as he withdrew his gun.

"So, we're resorting to that, eh Kumicho? This must be serious . . ." He replied, flashing a grin your way.

Hibari was momentarily curious, although he would never let anyone know that he felt any sort of feelings aside from violence and superiority.

And – he was even more surprised when Arata cocked his hand gun, aiming directly for _you._

**

* * *

**

"Yare, Yare . . ." You murmured, uncharacteristically quiet as you dodged Hibari's attacks almost effortlessly.

Truth be told, you should've been dead. But no, there wasn't even a _hint_ of a singe mark on your forehead, even after Arata's bullet had penetrated your skull.

"Rabbit . . .?" Hibari inquired, giving you a questioning glance.

He wasn't entirely sure what he found more suspicious; The fact that you had a sudden _lack_ of clothing – thus breaking the dress code . . . or the fact that your verdant eyes were now narrowed into incredibly feline like slits, a newfound gleam of determination dancing within them.

"Ne, _Producer_." You began, your voice possessing the same laid-back tone that Arata's always had.

"I'll destroy you with my Copycat will ~"

You stated, an eerie smirk worming its way upon your soft pink lips.

However, Hibari Kyouya was not easily intimidated – especially not by rebellious middle school girls.

"And I'll bite you to death before you get the chance ~" He responded viciously, seemingly unphased by your apparent threat.

"We'll see, ne Hibari-_kun_?" You teased, plunging a hand down your uniform top and retrieving from it your very own weapon: your trusty little handgun.

"Don't address me so informally!" Hibari ordered and it was clear your increasing confidence was getting on the head of the disciplinary committee's nerves.

Instead of coming up with another cool retort, you pulled the trigger.

"Tch . . ." Hibari murmured, and he was momentarily surprised to find the smoking bullet hole you'd left upon one of his tonfa.

And as the fighting progressed, not a single participant was aware of the tiny little spectator, watching intently from the sidelines.

"The Copycat will . . . it's been awhile ~"

* * *

"Ah, my shoulder hurts . . ." You murmured, lazily bringing a hand to the aforementioned body part. Only you really did wish that it was _just_ your shoulder, but instead your entire body ached from taking on Hibari Kyouya.

"It's your own fault for going beast mode on that animal planet kid ~" Arata replied, snorting in amusement.

"Ah, well it's not like I could've beaten him if I hadn't . . ." You stated, exhaling in the form of a mushroom-sigh.

"Yeah, because you _definitely_ won." Joseph scoffed to which you found yourself face-planting.

"Shut _up_, Jo-kun. It was close, he's just – a demon is what he is. There's no explanation for that kind of inhuman strength!" You spat, your unhappy complaints coming off as rambles.

"Technically it was more of a draw . . . because he stalked off at the end of the day, before he could really _win_…mumbling something about catching sight of "_that_ baby." Tch, whatever that means." Arata defended, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder as he smacked his gum in an obnoxious manner.

"He still managed to give me detention though, that BASTARD!" You seethed, tugging at your hair in an agonized fashion.

"We've all got detention, Bossu ~" Hachiro reminded as you felt your agony increase, _twofold_.

"My precious free-time . . .!" You wailed. "Goddamn you, Hibari~"

* * *

**| T H I R D P E R S O N|**

In his last class of the day, Tsunayoshi Sawada had been slightly worried upon not catching sight of the girl he had once upon a time dared to call his best friend. . And as the end of the day rolled around, he was down-right surprised to see that his home tutor had popped by Namimori Chuu to have a brief word with him.

"Ciaossu . . . ~" Reborn began, looking up at the Mafiosa Boss in training.

"R-Reborn? What're you doing here?" Tsunayoshi murmured, looking around in paranoia. He certainly didn't want any of his classmates to see him with such a weird and incredibly dangerous infant.

"I need you to do something, No Good Tsuna . . ." Reborn instructed and Tsuna faintly wondered if it would be something life-threatening as per usual when it came to Reborn and the Vongola family.

"What is it, Reborn?" Tsuna replied after a decent length of hesitation.

In response, the baby hitman allowed a small smirk to consume his face.

"Invite the Nishihara girl over to your house ~"

…

..

.

"**N-N-NANI**?"


	10. Hit oo9:

**Hit oo9- GAME.**

* * *

For Nishihara Tohru the following day went by in a lackluster blur of repetitive antics and rarely painful moments, such as now when she moved her shoulder too much ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

"FUCK'S _SAKE_!" You howled, your hand automatically clutching at the opposite shoulder. Honestly, it hurt like hell . . . And at such an inconvenient time like this, when you actually got to _enjoy_ your lunch too.

"My life is just one disappointment after another . . ." You murmured causing a couple of your subordinates to glance up at you almost dejectedly.

"Except you, Joseph ~" You murmured once the hiss of pain had subsided.

Hachiro and Arata could only sigh at your apparent disregard to their silent pleas.

"Of course, the feeling is mutual boss." Joseph responded coyly, although it came out gurgled as he was in the middle of downing a Fanta.

Simple and hassle free – yeah, Joseph might as well be your favorite.

Either way, you couldn't be bothered with the rest of them who continued to pine for your attention and simply returned to your scrumptious meal provided by none other than . . ."Oh yeah, thanks Arata ~" You stated suddenly, turning to smile at him.

"It was my pleasure, Tohru-chan ~" He replied, reaching forward to cuddle you.

At his sudden embrace, you sputtered and nearly choked on a mouthful of rice.

Your arms flailed about in reflex before you shoved Arata off of you, his head landing upon one of his odango. Needless to say, this left his forehead rather sticky.

"Tch." You scoffed before muttering about how those boys would be the death of you.

"A-Ano . . .Is – Is this a bad time?" And low and behold, stood Tsunayoshi Sawada tentatively at the classroom door.

"It's always a bad time when it's you, fish boy –" Arata began, only to have his statement drowned out by Hachiro's excited shouts.

"TSUNAYOSHI-KUN, PERFECT TIMING !"

"Perfect?" You inquired skeptically, tilting your head to the side.

When Hachiro merely smiled, you spun around to face Tsunayoshi complete with a nervous expression upon your face.

"Of course not, Tsunayoshi-kun." You dismissed, completely stoked to see him.

That was partially because this time around, he and his associates hadn't bothered to stay in the classroom for lunch as Gokudera had hurriedly whisked them away before they could be "drawn in by the woman and her idiots" as he had so quaintly put it.

"Then ah . . ." The timid brunette began, pausing to swallow his fear.

"Can I talk to you?" He inquired, resulting in the immediate dropping of your jaw.

* * *

"_Can I talk to you_? **Feh**_._" Arata muttered mockingly, tossing his bento across the room.

Conveniently, it landed upon Sensei's desk as food bits splattered all around it.

"That's going to be bad for you later on . . ." Joseph replied dryly.

"I've already got detention – let Pedophile Sensei do her worst ~" Arata replied, shrugging it off, besides he'd already fixed her discontent with a little money. What's to say this couldn't be fixed via the same shallow method?

At any rate Arata, as well as his companions, were definitely focused more on the fact that their _female_ leader was outside batting her pretty, long lashes at her previous best friend and secret _male_ crush.

_Silence._ That's what alerted Arata to the fact that something was up with Hachiro because otherwise, he would've been interjecting with a complaint about wanting to witness "Kumicho-chan's" love-live with the pretty little boy. ~

"Hachiro . . .?" He inquired, his gaze shifting around the room until it finally came to a rest upon the purple haired boy – peeking around the corner of the door frame.

"So ka . . . how did I miss _that_?" He outwardly wondered before rising from his seat and deciding to join Hachiro in what was undoubtedly spying upon their boss.

**

* * *

**

"A-Ah . . ." Tsunayoshi began, and you noticed how he nervously tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Tsunayoshi-kun . . . Is something wrong?" You questioned, slightly worried by his actions.

You couldn't help but wonder if somebody died or something.

Hopefully Hibari after being taken out by another Carnivore, ranked higher on the Food Chain.

Yes, that would be rather good for you. It would equal no _detention_ on Saturday, Kukuku—

"_Tohru-chan_? _Tohru-chan_? I said I was fine . . ." Tsunayoshi stated, dragging you out of your maniacal thoughts with his soft and incredibly sweet tone of voice alone.

"I-Is that so? Ahahah! That's **great** Tsuna!" You rambled nervously, your sudden change of nickname for the poor boy going unnoticed.

"Tsuna . . .?" He murmured, taken aback by the drastic change in formality.

This caused you to realize your mistake.

"A-Ah! I mean, Tsunayoshi-kun. Gomen! I – I was kind of out of it ~" You explained, bowing to him in apology as your face took on a heated blush.

"No . . ." Tsuna replied, smiling softly at you.

"That's what my friends call me, Tohru-chan. That's what _you_ used to call me ~"

He finished and you recalled that you _in fact_ had addressed him so intimately once upon a time.

If it were possible, the reddish tint painted upon your cheeks deepened.

"So I did, ne Tsuna?" You remarked, a smile coming to your lips as you inwardly willed the blush to disappear.

"Hai . . ." He replied.

Reluctantly, the smile left his face as he shuffled his feet across the tiled floor.

"_, Tohru-chan_?"

You were momentarily speechless at this sudden burst, the words too jumbled and rushed for you to comprehend.

"W-What was that . . .?" You questioned, sweat-dropping at his unusual behavior.

Tsuna paused to clear his throat in response. This was _it._ This is what he'd been determined to do all day. And he was _not_ going to let Reborn down. Tch. God only knows what would happen if he did.

"Tohru-chan . . . want to come over to my house today? Okaa-san's missed you ~"

In Tsuna's opinion, that came out _much_ smoother than he would've thought. SUCCESS! ~

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL? THAT LITTLE PLAYER!" Arata seethed, clenching the material of the door frame so tightly in his hands that it broke within his grasp.

"He has game, despite his meek demeanor . . ." Joseph agreed, slightly in awe.

It was not unusual that Arata and Hachiro managed to tempt him with the "Spy on Bossu~" thing, after all – they always did.

"Yeah? Well, he's not going to get away with this . . ." Arata murmured, grinding his teeth in a most barbaric fashion.

Hachiro could only giggle as he watched you enthusiastically agree to the Sawada's requests.

"I think perhaps _boss_ is the person who's got real game ~" He murmured to himself, taking note of a certain subordinate's jealously as well as how a blush rose upon Tsuna's cheeks outside the door.


	11. Hit o10:

**Hit o10 - FAMILY.**

* * *

"Okay you guys . . ." Nervously, you looked out towards the faces of your close friends and dear subordinates, scattered around your tiny little living room.

"Today, I've got some – erm, important business to take care of. _However_, your services are not needed." You stated finally to which most of them bore indifferent expression.

It was after school, and rather than walking to Tsunayoshi's home with him and his band of wackos you agreed to meet him there. Besides, if you'd went up and missing without informing your little group first . . . well that would definitely spell out **catastrophe** for you.

"WHY CAN'T KUMA COME? I _always_ get to go with Onee-sama!" Naturally, the eight year old was the first to break the silence with her loud, irritating mouth.

At this, Arata, Hachiro, Joseph, and Chiaka all shared equally questioning expressions and they too wanted to know why you were so fervent against their accompaniment.

"B-B-Because!" You exclaimed, feeling flustered as you turned away from them and head towards the door.

"Demo, Bossu ~" Hachiro whined, his lips taking on an unmistakable pout.

"And besides – I need _someone_ to watch Okaa-san. If I find out something bad happened to her because you guys weren't watching her . . ." You added, your tone indicating the clear warning within your words.

"Yeah, Yeah. _Whatever_ ~" Arata huffed, popping his gum rather obnoxiously.

At this, you sighed.

"Sorry guys . . ." You murmured before allowing yourself to begrudgingly leave the house.

It was rather unfortunate for you, however, that you failed to notice Arata's immediate change of demeanor once you were out of ear-shot.

"Oi! Did you know? Kumicho's got a _date_." He spat, clenching his fists.

**

* * *

**

"Driver-san, stop here, please ~" You instructed, your limousine coming to a halt directly in front of the house that you _knew_ to be Tsunayoshi's from past experience.

"It's not the ritziest place in the world, is it Kumicho?" The driver scoffed, eyeing the quaint little house with apparent distaste.

You were used to his snobbish behavior by now, and simply shrugged it off.

"That may be, Driver-san. But – neither is _my_ house."

As you leapt out of the limo gracefully and began to approach the door, the driver could only roll his eyes.

"The one in Osaka certainly is." And with that said and done, he gave you one last curious glance before driving off.

"Uhh – hello, Tsuna? Aunty Nana?" You hollered, tentatively bringing your knuckles to the door and rapping against it slightly.

"TOHRU-CHAN!" Immediately, the door swung open with a flourish to reveal a pretty woman that you recognized right away.

"Aunty Nana ~" You replied fondly using your childhood nickname for the mother of your crush as you embraced her around the middle.

"My, my, Tohru-chan. When Tsuna told me you'd changed, I didn't think it was _this_ much! But, you're still as beautiful as ever ~" She replied, laughing slightly as the two of you parted from your hug.

"Saa, you think so . . .?" You murmured, doing a little twirl that caused Tsuna's mother to giggle before quickly ushering you in.

"Tsuna's been expecting you of course, but he's in his room with his tutor." She informed you, and the two of you headed towards what could only have been Tsuna's room.

". . . _Tutor_?" You inquired, cocking a brow at her.

You'd known Tsunayoshi for the longest time, but you had never remembered him taking enough interest in his academics long enough to seek some help out for his "No Good Tsuna" ways and overall lacking intelligence.

"Oh yes, Reborn-kun has done _wonders_ for Tsuna! Not only with school, but lately Tsuna's done so much better with friends! Why he even had a _girl_ over the other day!"

The name Reborn sounded oddly familiar to you, but what distinctly captured your interest was:

"A _girl_? Besides me?" You gasped, flames of envy dancing within your emerald eyes.

"Ah – Sasagawa Kyoko, in fact. So, it seems you've got a bit of competition, ne Tohru-chan?" She responded, mentally cackling to herself at how popular her son was beginning to be with the ladies. Certainly he'd have a girlfriend in no time flat!

Before you could stutter out some feeble protest, she opened the door to Tsuna's room only to reveal him diligently scribbling at his homework whilst a luxurious suit clad _baby_ clung to his shoulder.

What was even more peculiar however was that Gokudera and Takashi were both there.

"Tch. So much for alone time with Tsuna . . ." You muttered lowly as Tsuna's mother sweat-dropped. "I was sure it was _just_ Tsuna and Reborn-kun . . ."

"OI! Tsuna, look who's here after such a _long_ time!" She called, regaining her composure as she gently shoved your forward.

Immediately, four sets of eyes flashed to your hesitant form.

"T-T-Tohru-chan! You're here already?" Tsuna sputtered with wide eyes and wholeheartedly cute expression.

"Uh – yeah . . ." You murmured quietly, Mrs. Sawada watching you like a hawk.

"Oho, don't be shy now! And you kids have _fun_ ~" She grinned, exiting the room and pulling the door shut behind her.

"You look different, Tohru-chan!" Takashi stated, being the first of the quartet of boys to speak. Your hands, out of reflex, grasped at the bottom of the light green summer dress you were wearing – which, although it made your pretty green eyes pop, was rather uncharacteristic for you to be wearing in the first place.

"Y-Y-You think so?" You questioned, heat rising to your cheeks.

"Like a prostitute – " Gokudera began, only to have Tsuna shout in protest.

"GOKUDERA!"

"You know what, chain-smoker?" You began, placing your hands on your hip and using Arata's familiar little nickname for the silver haired freak.

"Even if I, God-forbid, was a _prostitute_, no amount of money you paid me could get me to hop into bed with the likes of you. ~" You replied rather coolly in Tsuna's opinion.

"Like I'd _ever_ want to touch you like that, stupid woman –" Gokudera began in retaliation, reaching for what you could only presume to be dynamite.

"G-Gokudera, please don't fight with _Tohru-chan ~" _Tsuna squeaked, seeming sincere in his request as he reached out, placing a hand on Gokudera's tense shoulder.

To your surprise, the hot-head immediately calmed down at Tsuna's words.

"Only for you, _Jyuudaime_!" He hissed, glaring daggers at you as he put the dynamite away.

"What – are you gay?" You inquired, slightly irked at his evident admiration for the brunette of _your _affections.

"NO! – I just respect the tenth!" Gokudera protested fervently, although the sudden red that rushed to his cheeks gave you a reason to suspect otherwise.

"Tohru-chan . . ." Tsuna murmured, slightly exasperated at how much you and Gokudera seemed to dislike one another.

You sighed, realizing that Tsuna didn't like the fighting all that much.

"Only for you, _Jyuudaime_ ~" You stated, heavily mocking Gokudera.

Tohru was slightly taken aback at that, before he waved his hands about frantically in protest.

"A-Ah, please don't call me that, Tohru-chan!" He implored, giving you a pleading look.

"Why, Tsuna?" You questioned, feeling put-off at the fact that he didn't want you to call him what he seemed to let that idiot always call him.

"Because . . ." Tsuna murmured, and Gokudera quickly came to his defense.

"Feh. You don't have the _right_ to ~"

* * *

**.: wItH tHe SuBoRdInAtEs :.**

"I ought to kill him, right here and _now_!" Arata seethed, his eyes never leaving the tiny little screen.

"Well, you could. But that would definitely blow our cover, bozu ~" Chiaka murmured, although she too felt slightly pissed at the silver haired "Gokudera" who continued to perturb you.

"It would be worth it, though." Joseph added, snarling slightly.

"KUMA WANTS TO RIP HIM TO PIECES ~" Kuma exclaimed, a maniacal grin plastered across her face.

"Ne, Ne. Quiet you amateurs! They'll catch wind of us if you keep up all the conversation ~" Hachiro interjected finally, a smile upon his face. However, he inwardly was quite annoyed with his comrades because they _clearly_ had no idea how to spy correctly . . .

Not like him, Hachiro mentally cackled. He was a _pro_ when it came to spying on Nishihara Tohru. XD

Or, at least that's what he couldn't help but _think_ as he adjusted the miniature spy camera, allowing the image of their leader on the screen to become slightly more focused.

**

* * *

**

"Ah-CHOO!" Tohru sneezed rather obnoxiously, immediately bringing a hand to her nose.

"AH! A-Are you sick, Tohru-chan?" Tsuna questioned, his expression full of worry.

"I-Iie, I don't think so, at least." You replied, sniffling slightly.

"I could go get you some tissues, if you'd like . . .?" Tsuna suggested, regardless of whether you were sick or not.

"Pft. Tenth, you don't have to wait on her like that – isn't that what her "friends" are for . . .?" Gokudera interjected.

"Say, that's right. Where _are_ those three . . .?" Takashi inquired casually to which you let out a loud sigh.

"I told them to stay at home . . ." You trailed off, letting the remainder of your sentence go unheard. 'Because I _thought_ Tsuna and I would be alone . . .Tch.'

"They could've come, Tohru-chan!" Tsuna replied, giving you a cheerful smile that you couldn't help but return.

"That's alright, Tsuna. I kind of just wanted to catch up with you, on my own . . . that _is_ what you called me here for, right . . .?" You questioned, slightly skeptical as Tsuna immediately shrank back.

"A-Ah, well I'd _love_ to catch up with you. D-D-Demo, Reborn's the one . . . who wished to speak with you ~" He replied tentatively as your heart slowly sank.

"O-Oh . . . wait, Reborn? Your _tutor_?" You questioned, looking around for any sign of such a mysterious person.

"How'd you know that?" Tsuna inquired, his face showing his apparent surprise at the same time as the baby in the suit – which you had just shrugged off as a figment of your imagination, stepped forward.

"Ciaossu, Nishihara Tohru ~" The baby introduced, formally with a dip of his fedora.

"I-Is this some sort of a joke?" You muttered but the baby merely shook his head.

"I'm the Vongola family's _hitman_, Reborn. Currently, I'm preparing Tsuna to take on the role as our Tenth Mafia boss. I've watched you from afar, Nishihara Tohru . . . and I'm extending an offer to you; _Would you like to join our family_?"

Immediately, your mind began reeling as flashbacks from previous days overtook your brain.

"_**Jyuudaime's Right Hand Man**__!"_

"_Saa ~ That's right, Fujita. You seem to know your stuff; you should really join in on our __**mafia**__ game—"_

"_Tch. She shouldn't talk to the __**tenth**__ in such a way ~"_

Although you were still in slight disbelief, your mind slowly but surely digesting the information, you managed to allow a grin to creep across your features.

"Aha, would you like to join **mine**?"


	12. Hit o11:

**Hit o11 – SECRETS.**

* * *

"So . . ." You murmured, clearing your throat after several drastically long silent moments in which no one dared to speak.

But, apparently you opening your mouth was what set off the long awaited Tsuna-bomb, which is not to be confused with the bomb enthusiast who _wants_ Tsuna – er, secretly.

"TOHRU-CHAN! YOU – YOU HAVE TO DISREGARD REBORN'S REQUEST!"

He began, his eyes as wide as saucers and his breath hitching in his throat.

Without time for you to respond, he spun around to face Reborn.

"HII! _REBORN_ YOU CAN'T GET TOHRU-CHAN INVOLVED IN SOMETHING SO DANGEROUS, YOU JUST CAN'T AND—" He shouted only to have his orders fall short as the green chameleon leapt from the baby's hat and transformed into a gun.

"Tsuna, calm down . . ." He ordered, cocking his gun and pointing it squarely at Tsuna's forehead.

"B-B-But Reborn . . ." Tsuna protested, albeit rather meekly.

"Look, _chibi._ I don't think pointing a gun at him is necessary at this point in time . . ." You stated finally, deciding to break things up before someone got hurt.

If Tsuna was surprised that you'd dare to say something like that to a toddler hitman of notorious nature, he was unable to show it because when his gaze fell upon you – who out of nowhere had a gun of your own at the ready, pointed solely at Reborn, he could only stare wordlessly at the scene unfolding before him.

"Your need to protect him demonstrates _exactly_ why you should become a part of our family." Reborn replied calmly, seeming not at all phased by the apparent death-threat on his behalf.

"As if! _I'm_ all the Tenth needs ~" Gokudera muttered, his fingers twitching towards some of his concealed dynamite. He then proceeded to mutter about how stupid it was to extent an offer for you to join the family, that bastard.

"Ano, chibi. Whilst I would _jump_ at the chance to join something Tsuna was a part of, you of all people should know that I have my **own** family." You explained slowly and with slight hesitation. '_If I didn't already make myself perfectly clear by the "__**Aha, would you like to join mine**__?" thing . . ._ -_-*'

"And, _fuck you_ Gokudera!" You added for effect to which the silverette snarled.

"T-T-Tohru-chan . . . ?" Tsuna inquired curiously, finally working up enough nerve to speak. Glancing at him, it was easy to see the confusion and hurt within his eyes and you couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for keeping such a secret from him.

But then again, you hadn't exactly expected him to be keeping a secret of his **own**.

"TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA! Don't you freakin' look at me like _that_!" You bellowed, giving him a bone-chilling glare.

Tsuna was immediately taken aback by this, because before this moment in time he had never received anything but smiles from his best friend.

"You're just as guilty a party in this! Mou, the goddamn _mafia_ boss in training? Really?"

You exclaimed in exasperation, waving your gun around like it something as harmless as a lollipop.

"So says the leader of the Nishi-kai[1] Yakuza ~" Reborn trilled.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hii! YAKUZA?" Tsuna inquired, his jaw all but falling to the floor in disbelief.

You bit your lip at Tsuna's shock-filled reaction, but managed to ignore it for the sake of glaring down the baby.

"You _knew_ and you still requested – you're a Sadist! All of you fucking Namimori kids, Kami-sama. There must be something in the water here . . ." You rambled, sounding less sane then you normally are as you clutched your maroon locks so tightly they could've very well ripped out by the root.

"It's better if the both of you knew what you were dealing with . . ." Reborn replied, seeming totally at ease despite the situation.

"Besides . . ." He murmured, a strange glint in his eyes.

"Best friends shouldn't keep secrets from one another ~"

". . ." You were silent for a moment, letting this statement sink in. And then –

"I'M SO SORRY TSUNA! T_T" You wailed, leaping on to the frightened boy and tightly embracing him.

The puny brunette, at this sudden change of mood, couldn't help but note that you were, perhaps, slightly bipolar – but that thought didn't at all prevent the heat from rising to his cute little cheeks.

"Saa . . . it's – it's okay, Tohru-chan." Tsuna assured you, his face still aflame as he hesitantly placed his hands upon your back in a hug-like gesture.

This was a gesture that thoroughly surprised _everyone_, particularly you as your cheeks tinted pink and you prepared to savor such an uncharacteristic embrace.

Only, _fate_ didn't want you to. Because at that exact moment, Tsuna's bedroom door burst open revealing an anxious group of subordinates.

"Wow, I didn't think she'd get ass _after_ all . . ."

**

* * *

**

"GET OFF THE TENTH, WOMAN!" A voice roared, and it was clear that Gokudera Hayato could give a fuck less about the new crowd of people that flooded into his boss's bedroom.

"Make me, grandpa!" You whispered, still clinging onto Tsuna and mentally willing your subordinates to disappear.

"T-T-Tohru . . . why are your friends . . .?" Tsuna began, his change of formality going wholeheartedly unnoticed as he stared at Arata, Hachiro, Chiaka, Kuma, and Joseph.

"They're my subordinates, Tsuna." You corrected lazily, nuzzling your nose into his neck.

"H-H-H—" Tsuna's voice quivered, his vocal chords desperate to make that odd "HII!" sound of surprise he was so used to making.

"Yare, Yare . . . we've been exposed ~" Arata stated blandly, closing Tsuna's door shut behind him.

"HONTO NI? They know Kuma's a gang-banger now?" Kuma exclaimed, doing an odd sort of victory dance on the spot.

"N-N-Nani?" Gokudera exclaimed as he, along with his both, were startled to discover that the little girl was a Yakuza member as well.

Meanwhile, Takashi who had remained silent the entire time stepped toward her with a smile etched upon his face.

"You've joined our Mafia game too, eh imouto?" He called, ruffling her hair fondly.

Immediately, Kuma shoved him backwards causing him to crash into a wall.

"Onee-sama is the only one who can call Kuma imouto, okay? ~" She giggled, hopping over to stand beside you.

"All that aside, I've never seen that little girl before in my entire life . . . Hii!" Tsuna murmured, taken aback by her strength.

"Well . . ." You began, finally letting go of him and rising to your feet.

"Guys! Introduce yourself ~" You ordered, mushroom sighing out of stress.

"Sure thing, bossu!" Hachiro chirped and without further delay, the stood to attention.

"Fujita Arata – The Sticky Trigger ~" Arata greeted simply.

"Right hand man ~" You added lightly to Tsuna.

"Kuma Fuu – The Raging Bear!" Kuma shouted, grinning cheekily.

"Psychotic Kid ~" You stated without hesitation.

"Van Allen Joseph – The Silver Mist." Joseph murmured blankly.

"Yankee . . ." You confirmed.

"Watanabe Hachiro! The Violet Whisper!" Hachiro exclaimed, winking cutely.

". . ._gay_." You muttered.

"Yuki Chiaka, The Revealing Illusion ~" Chiaka yawned.

"Complete HOOKER." You insulted loudly to which Chiaka scoffed.

"At. Least. I. Get. Some. _Kumicho_." She replied through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, Yeah . . ." You dismissed with a sigh.

* * *

**[1]Nishi-kai: Whilst it will be in depth explained in further chapters, Nishi-Kai pretty much means "West-Group/Organization." And it is not an actual Yakuza group in Japan – to **_**my**_** knowledge. And it is located in the Nishi-Ku ward of Osaka, Japan. ;) **


	13. Hit o12:

**Hit o12- DEMONSTRATION.**

* * *

"How _cute_ you have stage names. Ch. Stupid." Gokudera scoffed, completely unphased at your formal introductions.

"Your just jealous, because if you had a stage name – It'd be GOKUDERA HAYATO, The Chain Smoking Old Man." You retorted scathingly to which he glared.

"Fuck. You." He spat, gritting his teeth.

"Nah, Kumicho would enjoy that _too_ much ~" Chiaka stated, grinning like a Cheshire-Cat.

"STOP MAKING SEXUAL INNUENDOS GODDAMN IT!" You roared, not to have the room fall silent but rather, be filled with laughter.

"Rather then stage names, they correspond to the Copy Cat Will, right?"

This abrupt statement admist the laughter of your subordinates, caused you to blink in confusion.

"T-That . . . how'd you know?" You sputtered and this time – the room _did_ fall deathly quiet.

"The … Copycat will?" Tsuna muttered in surprise, his mind was immediately trying to pick apart the similarities between such a mysterious thing and the Dying Will that he was so often induced with by Reborn's bullets to the forehead.

"Moreover . . ." You began, desperate to change the subject.

"Why are you guys here?" You questioned.

"A-Ah . . ." Hachiro murmured, and your eyes narrowed at him.

"You were spying on me again, weren't you?" You inquired coldly as he gulped.

"Well you see, Bossu ~" He began hastily, searching for an excuse.

"Avoiding my question isn't going to solve anything . . ." Reborn spoke up as you inwardly sighed. 'What is _up_ with this guy . . .?'

"Ugh, _yes_ it corresponds to the Copycat will! How do you even know about it?"

You spat, rolling your eyes.

"Well, let me show you." He stated before, much to your surprise, shooting Tsuna in the forehead.

"TSUNA!" You gasped, diving for him as he fell backwards.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! IF HE DIES I'LL –" You roared, glaring at Reborn over Tsuna's limp form.

Your threat was interrupted however as Tsuna shakily rose to his feet a small fire burning on his face where blood and a bullet wound _should_ be.

". . . **I'll apologize to Tohru-chan with my DYING WILL**!" He exclaimed, his eyes burning with determination.

Save for the fire, you noted that this scenario was oddly familiar.

**Especially** when you caught sight of Tsuna's lack of clothes . . .

"T-T-TSUNA PUT SOME FREAKIN' PANTS ON!" You cried.

"Or, a shirt or something!" You sighed, trying your hardest to tear your gaze away from his boxer clad form.

"Tohru-chan . . ." He called, reaching forward to grasp your hands in his and thoroughly ignoring your pleas.

"I apologize for Reborn's behavior! Your friendship means so much _more_ to me than the mafia. Forgive me?" He exclaimed, looking you fiercely in the eyes.

While you felt that he desperately needed a chill pill, you were flattered at his statement.

"T-Tsuna, of course. I know how it is, yeah? Subordinates are lousy . . ." You dismissed, only to be immediately captured in a tight embrace.

"Thankyou, Tohru-chan! You won't regret it!" He exclaimed, cuddling you.

It was silent for a moment and you couldn't help but savor the _second_ hug in a day you'd received from him, mentally rubbing it in Kyoko's face. 'Take _that_ Sasagawa!'

"Nani . . .?" Tsuna murmured suddenly, the flame on his forehead dying as he regained his senses. His hesitantly pulled away from you in order to glance at your face.

"HII!" He sputtered, scattering away from you.

"Silly Tsuna . . ." You replied, withholding a laugh.

**

* * *

**

"So _that_ freak show was the Dying will . . .?" Arata murmured, giving Reborn an incredulous gaze.

"Yes. I'm sure everyone would be honored to see how the _Copycat_ will works in exchange ~" Reborn retorted blandly.

At this, you let out an exaggerated sigh.

"If we demonstrate it, will you explain how you know _about_ it rather than shooting someone again?" You questioned, feeling completely reluctant.

"Of course." Reborn replied without hesitation.

"Fine then, uh - . . ." You replied, trailing off as your gaze shifted from subordinate to subordinate to subordinate.

"PICK ME! PICK ME! ONEE-SAMA YOU NEVER LET ME!" Kuma exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement.

Whilst she would probably be the most embarrassing choice, at her angelic face you couldn't say no.

"Alright, Kuma. Go ahead ~" You stated slowly.

With an adorable, albeit maniacal grin, she pulled a gun out of nowhere.

"L-Little girls shouldn't have such weapons!" Tsuna exclaimed, fearful for everyone's wellbeing.

"Shuttup, ne?" Kuma muttered, sticking her tongue out childishly before pulling the trigger.

You were not at all surprised when a bullet came spiraling into your forehead.

"Here we go . . ." You stated, preparing yourself for the rush.

* * *

When Tsuna saw you fall back after taking a hit, he wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

But one thing he was _sure_ of was that you hadn't been shot with a "DYING WILL" bullet . . . because, you weren't even apart of his supposed family.

"Tohru-chan . . .?" He questioned tentatively, stooping over to look at you.

"Mou~! Kuma-chan's hits are always so forceful!" You complained suddenly, hopping to your feet with a childish smile etched upon your face and a lack of clothing.

"Tohru-chan . . .?" Tsuna repeated, his eyes going wide as he glanced at you.

Needless to say, it was a good day for you to have decided to wear such a cute pair of cupcake covered bra and panties.

"Tsuna-kun! You're so _cute_! Ne, Tohru-chan just wants to huggle you to pieces!" You exclaimed, not at all apprehensive of what you'd just said as you took a step towards him.

He quickly took a step back.

"T-Tohru! COVER UP! I – I! HII! REBORN WHAT DID YOU _DO_?" Tsuna cried, slinging a hand over his eyes as his cheeks turned red.

"I didn't do that, No Good Tsuna. Didn't you see the girl shoot her?" Reborn replied promptly.

"But – But, they shouldn't be able to perform the Dying Will and . . ." Tsuna trailed off, his voice quivering as you sighed.

You loved the boy to death, but he was definitely kinda slow on the uptake sometimes.

"TSUNA-KUN! It's not the Dying Will. It's theeee Copy Cat!" You informed, twirling around over excitedly.

Kuma giggled before skipping over to you.

"I love Nee-sama when she's like this! Like KUMA!" She exclaimed, grinning giddily.

"Such is the effects of the Copycat Will ~" Arata informed as Tsuna blinked.

"What . . .?" He questioned dumbly.

"The Copycat will. As you can see, is rather complex, but when shot by one of your subordinates, that you've shared Sake[1] with, you temporarily gain their skills as well as their mannerisms." Arata explained, sounding smarter than he really was.

"But there's no fire . . ." Tsuna countered, noting that there in fact were no flames upon your forehead.

"It doesn't work like that, just look at her eyes. ~" Reborn added, and everyone wondered why exactly HE was so knowledgeable on the subject.

And in fact, your emerald eyes were narrowed into cat like slits.

"It's different from the Dying Will, but connected. The Copycat will was created by the former leader of the Nishi-Kai, Nishihara Akito."

Immediately at Reborn's sudden statement, the determination died down behind your eyes as your shoulders slumped.

"Otou-san . . ."

And whilst Tsuna was worried for your sudden depression, he couldn't help but agree with his earlier thoughts.

Yeah, you were definitely bipolar. ~


	14. Hit o13:

**Hit o13- BOYS.**

* * *

"Now, Now, Tohru-chan. _Aunty Nana_ is here for you ~" At this caring statement, a brand new wave of tears sprung from your eyes like Niagara freakin' Falls.

"AUNTY NANA, I'M SO – IT'S SO – I _MISS_ OTOU-SAN!" You wailed, clinging tightly to her as she merely smiled sympathetically, patting your back ever so gently.

"I know how hard it must be for you, Tohru-chan. You poor thing . . . I apologize for my no good son's behavior!" She replied glaring daggers in the direction of Tsuna's room.

Needless to say, it was unfortunate for Tsunayoshi Sawada that his mother would walk in exactly at the moment in which his female company was reduced to overwhelming tears.

And as such, after scolding him as well as the rest of the occupants in the room, she had whisked you away to the kitchen for comforting.

"Ah, Aunty Nana . . ." You began, your tone flat and void of emotion.

"It's definitely not _Tsuna_'s fault . . ."

**

* * *

**

"W-Was that your mom?" Arata inquired, his eyes wide as he remained shrunken back against one of the walls in Tsuna's bedroom.

"Ah, hai . . ." Tsuna muttered as he sweat-dropped, although he himself was slightly frightened.

"Iie! Iie! That was a **demon**!" Hachiro protested, cowering behind Joseph.

"DON'T SPEAK THAT WAY ABOUT THE TENTH'S MOTHER!" Gokudera spat, glaring Hachiro down with a cigarette hanging rather comically from his scowling lips.

"You guys . . ." Tsuna muttered, sighing in exasperation.

"Since Tohru her self is no longer here, I believe _someone_ should explain her background to Tsuna and his subordinates." Reborn suggested casually.

"Hey, chibi. Weren't you supposed to tell us how you knew so much, first?" Arata retorted, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the toddler Mafiosa.

"Simply because I am a hitman who does his research – and who _isn't_ well informed about the Nishi-kai?" Reborn retorted albeit rather vaguely.

Begrudgingly, Tohru's trustworthy underlings seemed to accept this reasoning, particularly because of the way the baby seemed to hold the Nishi-Kai in such high regards.

"Sure – Sure ~" Hachiro replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"If you want to learn about the little virgin, Arata has known her the longest." Chiaka confirmed, nudging Arata forward with her big toe.

"Meanwhile . . ." She began, her eyes zoning in on Gokudera.

"How old are _you_?" She questioned, smiling flirtatiously.

The occupants of the room could only sweat-drop at her antics.

"Well, about Tohru-chan, let's see . . ." Arata murmured after awhile, drawing all the attention away from his promiscuous comrade.

"Akito-sama, our Kumicho, had always been in poor health. And eventually, his immune system gave and we all knew that he couldn't hold out much longer – even if he was only about thirty four. But, we'll all die young in this business, won't we . . .?" Arata continued his gaze softening.

"You're getting off track, ne!" Hachiro reminded, bouncing about in his seat on the floor.

"Right. Well, some of the higher ups at the time sent me to Namimori to retrieve Tohru-chan, the would be heir to the Nishi-Kai, to train her just like Reborn is training Tsuna now. At the time, I was roughly nine and although I was already a skilled member of the Yakuza, I felt I couldn't be bothered to train someone so inferior – especially when I caught sight of her, uh – _size_." Arata paused, to snort. His eyes glazed over as he was overtaken by the memory.

* * *

**- - **_**F L A S H B A C K**_** - -**

"Well, maybe instead of a doll – I should've gotten you a cheeseburger for your birthday ~" Arata murmured, his gaze narrowing at the sight of the overweight and newly turned eight year old that had answered the door.

"O-Oh, who are you?" The girl inquired, her eyes taking on a sad tint at his evident insult and her voice trembling rather meekly.

"Fujita Arata! Listen, _porky_! I'm going to train you to become the next Nishi-Kai Yakuza boss—" Without further ado, the door was slammed shut in his rude little face.

"Well, _that_ went well . . ." The limousine driver murmured, sweat-dropping slightly.

**- - END **_**F L A S H B A C K**_** - -**

* * *

"That's what you get for making fun of the Bossu~" Hachiro interrupted as several occupants of the room withheld snide laughter at either Arata or Tohru's expense.

"Yeah, well! I know better now. I love _little_ Tohru-chan ~" Arata murmured, hugging a pillow as if it were his beloved aforementioned leader.

"Key word being: little ~" Chiaka murmured, although she was drowned out by Tsuna.

"So ka . . . so that's where Tohru-chan went! But, I was _wondering_ why her last name has changed . . ." Tsuna stated curiously.

"Un. And after we got over our alleged _differences_ I molded her into the proper – outstanding Kumicho that she is today! And as such, kid. She took on her father's surname rather than her mother's." Arata replied, smiling smugly as he answered Tsuna's excellent inquiries.

No one said anything for a minute, and then – "Is that it?" Takashi questioned, raising a brow at the group of subordinates.

"What do you mean, Yamamoto-san?" Arata questioned, casually placing his hands behind his head.

"He means, that story fucking _sucked_." Gokudera stated sourly.

**

* * *

**

As a loud, abrupt sound of commotion reached the ears of Nana Sawada and Tohru Nishihara, the latter could merely sigh.

"What's going on in there . . .?" Nana questioned, her eyes narrowing in dismay and worry for the wellbeing of her son as well as her home.

Tohru, who felt in much better spirits after a long bit of comforting and hot tea – courtesy of Mrs. Sawada, could only sigh.

"I don't think I could handle knowing right now – but, anyway. Boys will be boys, ne Aunty?" Tohru questioned despondently, her eyes focusing on Tsuna's bedroom door.

"Aha, that's true, Tohru-chan!" Nana remarked, reaching across the table to ruffle the junior high school student's fluffy hair.

It would've been a perfectly peaceful moment if at that exact moment the front door to the Sawada residence _didn't _burst open with a flourish whilst a childish voice exclaimed:

"I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU, _REBORN_!"

"Dear Kami-sama . . ." You sighed, banging your head against the table after catching sight of a little cow – er boy with a fro and a bazooka.

"What _next_?"


	15. Hit o14:

**Hit o14-CLOSER.**

* * *

"Lambo-kun, Reborn's in his room with Tsuna and his friends . . ." Nana Sawada began, laughing off the tiny boy's declaration.

"Aunty Nana – you know him?" You drawled, twitching slightly at how calmly she was dealing with the intruder.

Turning to you, Tsuna's mother smiled.

"Hai, Tohru-chan. Lambo-kun is a friend of Reborn's. He almost always stays for dinner . . ." She stated, smiling cheerfully.

"Does he – Does he always bring heavy artillery?" You retorted, raising a brow in utter disbelief at the bazooka he was still packing.

"Lambo-kun likes to bring toy guns over too." She dismissed, shrugging her shoulders a bit.

At this, a bead of sweat slipped slowly down the side of your face.

'Somehow . . . I don't think that's a _toy_.' You thought as the tiny boy made his way to Tsuna's room without further ado.

**

* * *

**

Worried for the wellbeing of your friends and subordinates, you followed the little cow-boy's example and made a beeline for Tsuna's room. Only, it appeared that you had arrived far too late.

"W-What the?" You sputtered out upon being bombarded with a heavy smog of pink smoke.

"Onee-sama?" A familiar voice called back upon hearing you.

"Kuma? What the heck is going on . . .?" You inquired, desperately trying to wave the smoke away from you and your precious lungs.

Of course, your complaints were smothered by the wailing of what you presumed to be a little kid.

"Is that Reborn or the moo cow . . .?" You ventured curiously just as the smoke began to fade away.

When you could see clearly through the room everyone seemed to be a bit apprehensive, save for the crying Lambo who lay astray upon Tsuna's bedroom floor which you thoroughly ignored.

Other than that, not much seemed to be different.

"That was . . . the ten year bazooka . . ." Tsuna murmured, frightfully glancing around the room for any slight differences amongst his company.

"The ten year **bazooka**? Saa, I _knew it _wasn't just a toy!" You replied, narrowing your eyes at the continuously crying kid in the floor.

"T-Tohru-chan!" Tsuna called upon catching sight of you.

"Tsuna-kun! What does a ten year bazooka do . . .?" You questioned, meeting gazes with the bushy haired brunette.

"Hii! I-It—" Tsuna began, his eyes going wide.

"BOSSU !" And it was to your sudden surprise that this outburst came from _Hachiro._

But what was more surprising – and slightly creepy, was that he ran towards Tsuna rather than yourself.

"H-Hachiro . . .?" You called, feeling slightly insulted at this.

After capturing Tsuna in his arms, he promptly spun around to face you.

"!" He replied, and you could clearly hear the teasing tone in his voice that, now that you thought about it, sounded slightly deeper and more mature.

"H-Hachiro! Let go of Tsuna!" You ordered at the same time as Gokudera's shout of "LET GO OF THE TENTH!"

Reluctantly, Hachiro complied although he continued to sport a broad grin.

"You're so _young_, Tohru. You all are ~" He began fondly, releasing Tsuna promptly.

"So are you—" Arata began, only to halt mid-statement and gasp at the Hachiro who _definitely_ appeared to be older especially due to the suave business-like suit he wore.

"Little Lambo must have missed again, ne?" Hachiro remarked, his gaze falling on the tiny boy.

"H-Huh?" Lambo stuttered in-between whines.

"When shot by the Ten Year Bazooka you are transformed into your future self. Well, the ten years in the future you." Reborn explained curtly.

"I didn't _mean_ to shoot him!" Lambo insisted, tears springing from his eyes.

"Saa, its fine Lambo ~ I'm excited that I get to glimpse back at the you from the past. And I even get to see Reborn again!" Hachiro stated, smiling sullenly.

"Hachiro . . .? What do you mean by that?" You asked, taken aback by his less than happy smile.

"It's nothing, . And –" Hachiro paused, to waltz over to you and ruffle your hair affectionately.

"Don't worry! You _won't_ lose to Kyoko-chan, after all~" He stated loudly, causing your skin to immediately darken in color from a pale peach to a dark pink.

"K-Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna stuttered, taking interest at the sudden mention of his crushes name.

Before either of you could get any answers however, there was a sudden poof accompanied with the reappearance of pink smoke.

"It only lasts for five minutes, also." Reborn added casually for the few of you who weren't already aware.

"Damn it . . ." You seethed.

Before you had even had time to register your actions, you found yourself kicking the small afro-ish youth across the room in time to the laughter of the _regular_ Hachiro who had returned from ten years ahead of time.

* * *

"What is it, Hachiro? Tell _me_!" Joseph ordered childishly, stomping his foot against the floor of your living room.

"Ne, Ne, Joseph. By the way you're acting, one might think you were a bit _anxious_ to see what the future has in store . . ." Hachiro remarked casually, glancing down at his nails quite effeminately.

"I am! If you didn't want me knowing – you shouldn't have brought it up!" Joseph roared, uncharacteristically talkative at the moment.

This, however, only caused Hachiro to burst into another round of suspicious giggles.

Needless to say, after the whole _bazooka_ disaster you and your subordinates had decided to take your leave – before anything else bizarre was to happen.

And on the way home, Hachiro had turned to Joseph and smiled at him sweetly before stating, "Jo-kun ~ You'll never _guess_ what I saw in the future . . . ~"

So, the rest of the way home as well as once you had _gotten_ home, Joseph had persisted in trying to figure out what had Hachiro so amused.

"I can't tell you – it would ruin the surprise." Hachiro remarked finally, after his laughter had died down.

"Tch. Whatever." Joseph snorted, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting much like Arata would if he didn't get his way.

"Hachiro – did you see anything about me?" You spoke up, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible as you nibbled on a piece of strawberry pocky.

"It's more what _I learned_ – rather than saw." He admitted, shrugging carelessly.

"And you learned . . .?" You drawled, dripping with anticipation.

"Something you'll learn – soon enough, Bossu ~" Hachiro said.

His use of the word "Bossu" however merely had you desperate to figure out why his future self would report to Tsuna, rather than you.

"**Fine**." You sighed, rolling your eyes at the boisterous purple haired boy.

* * *

**With Tsuna **

"Reborn . . ." Tsunayoshi Sawada murmured, turning his attention from the patterns on his bedroom ceiling to the chibi Mafioso who was changing into his pajamas.

"What is it, No Good Tsuna?" Reborn inquired blandly, getting ready for bed.

"I've been meaning to ask you . . . but, if you – if you already knew about Tohru and her past, why did you bother asking?" Tsuna inquired carefully as he recalled how heartbroken you had looked at the very mention of your father.

"Because . . ." Reborn began with a lazy sigh. "It's important for both of you to be aware of the other's situation." He stated vaguely upon hopping into bed.

"R-Reborn? I don't understand . . ." Tsuna began, unsure what Reborn meant by that.

"Look, Tsuna. As the future Vongola the Tenth – the closer you get to Nishihara Tohru, the _better_." Reborn explained, although this particular statement wasn't anymore informative then the last.

"D-Demo . . ." Tsuna began only to be interrupted by the sound of Reborn plopping into bed.

"I'm going to sleep now Tsuna, wake me up and I'll _kill you_." Reborn warned before falling asleep without a moment's notice. And as a large bubble began to bloom out of Reborn's nose, Tsuna knew that _that_ was **that.**


	16. Hit o15:

**Hit o15-COMPETITION.**

**

* * *

**

It was not a good day for the residents for Namimori Chuu to be lounging about. On the contrary, it was rather unlucky for them to get in _your _way.

"_Move_!" You hissed furiously, shoving an unidentified student out of your path.

Needless to say, several other junior high school kids met the same fate – and if any dared to oppose you, well let's just say you didn't have subordinates just for the hell of it.

"Ne, Bossu ~" Hachiro called, grinning from ear to ear.

"What is it?" You retorted lazily, shifting the books you carried within your arms.

"This intimidation thing is rather _fun_!" He insisted cheerfully.

In response you merely rolled your eyes.

"Well, as a member of the Yakuza I'd be appalled if you didn't take interest in that sort of thing . . ." You informed him, not really giving a damn if anyone else heard you.

Besides – the goddamn Mafia boss in training new your secret, so what reason would you have to hide such a thing now?

"On another note, Kumicho . . ." Arata interjected, swinging an arm casually around your shoulders.

"Why is it that you're in such foul spirits?" He finished, pulling you close.

Without even a moment's hesitation, you shoved him aside.

"Detention - With - _Producer_ - Don't - Touch - Me." You growled out through clenched teeth.

As you stomped off quite angrily, your subordinates were unphased.

"5000 yen says she's PMS-ing . . ." Arata muttered once you were out of ear-shot.

And thank Kami-sama for that, because if you had heard him – well, then Namimori Chuu would understand exactly why you were a girl to be feared.

* * *

"Tohru-chan . . ." A voice whispered and you wouldn't have bothered to pay attention to it, if the voice had not sounded so sweet and familiar.

Giving the classroom a sweeping glance, you caught sight of Tsuna.

For once in his life, he seemed _adamant_ about gaining your attention.

"T-Tsuna-kun . . .?" You inquired, your sour mood suddenly being overtaken by an unfamiliar and slightly giddy feeling.

"Hai . . . I – I'm sorry about the other day , Tohru-chan." He began, hanging his head in shame.

In response, you merely smiled.

"Its okay, Tsuna-kun. I told you before, I know how it is – I can _relate_ ~" You whispered back in assurance causing a small, rather adorable smile to overtake his features.

"H-Honto nii . . ." He muttered, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

It was no sooner than he had spoken these words, that your sensei appeared.

"Sawada-kun, Nishihara-chan . . .!" Your Sensei began threateningly.

"I won't stand for any further interruptions!" She chided, wagging her finger at the two of you as if daring you to talk out of turn again.

"You know _what_, Sensei? I've already got detention with Hibari – what more could you do?" You told her, oddly bold at that moment.

In worry for you, Tsuna's face looked absolutely aghast.

"T-T-Tohru-chan! Hii!" Tsuna squeaked fearfully.

The Sensei's face seemed quite like it was going to explode before she exhaled, releasing her tension.

"Just – Just stop talking! And Sawada-kun! _You've_ got detention!" The teacher bellowed causing Tsuna to nearly fall out of his seat. And of course, your right hand man couldn't help but nonchalantly snicker.

Tsuna was about to blurt out a loud "N-NANI?" But thought better of it, realizing that he'd already gotten in enough trouble for the day.

"That's lame . . ." You muttered, crossing your arms over your chest.

"He didn't even _do_ anything!" You concluded, glaring daggers at the teacher.

* * *

"That's odd, she usually isn't so mean ~" Kyoko muttered, pursing her lips.

"Yeah, well . . ." You retorted, jumping up to smack the Volleyball that was headed your way.

'_I suppose anyone would be mean after having their classroom damaged, their students successfully bribe them and talk-back to them, not to mention all of the regular arguments At-chan and Gokudera have . . _.'

The remainder of your sentence went unsaid however, because you honestly didn't want to give the poor Sasagawa girl a heart attack.

As the two of you continued to partake in your Gym Class sport, the conversation topic slowly died.

So, you felt the need to suggest _another_.

"So Kyoko . . ." You began casually, trying desperately not to grin.

"What is it, Tohru-chan?" She replied so sweetly you almost reconsidered uttering your next statement.

"Tsuna _invited_ me over to his house the other day . . ." You told her rather smugly.

She blinked a bit before smiling.

"Oh? I've been there too! Mrs. Sawada sure is nice . . ."

She agreed, the smile never leaving her face.

"Yeah . . ." You muttered, pursing your lips. "_Aunty Nana _sure is nice ~"

At this, she was slightly taken aback.

"Oh? That's right! You must be close with Tsuna's mom." She noted rather cheerfully.

It was beginning to perturb you that she wasn't even _slightly_ attempting to gain the upper hand, yet she still remained so – so calm.

"I'm very close with Tsuna _and_ his mother." You tried, batting your long lashes at her.

In response, Namimori Chuu's female idol merely nodded. "That's nice ~"

"Damn it, Sasagawa!" You murmured in exasperation, clenching your fists.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada is _mine_ – so back off." You ordered rather coldly.

When her mouth fell open in surprise, you felt guilty as well as slightly successful.

"T-Tohru-chan . . .?" She whispered tentatively as you cringed.

"Ah, goddamn it. Where did _that_ come from?" You replied, referring to your hostile statement from before.

Before Sasagawa Kyoko had even the slightest chance to reply – or before you had even a moment to ponder your sudden competitive attitude even further, the Volleyball made immediate contact with your face.

As you fell back and things began to fade, what really made your day was when Kyoko gasped. And instead of asking the typical "ARE YOU OKAY?" she exclaimed,

"A-Ano, do you _like_ Tsuna-kun?"

And that, much to your chagrin, is when everything went **black**.


	17. Hit o16:

**Hit o16-WOUNDED.**

**

* * *

**

"Is it normal for people to twitch in their sleep?"

'_I don't twitch, stupid.'_

"Shuttup – you guys are gonna wake her up!"

'_Follow your own advice, maybe?'_

"More like Hachiro is!"

'_That too . . .'_

"Kuma doesn't think its normal!"

'_You aren't normal, bakemono.'_

"Kuma shouldn't even be here!"

'_Why is she . . .?'_

"But, Kuma was worried about Onee-sama ~"

'_Sure you were . . .'_

"Its okay, Kuma. I'm pretty sure we're all worried . . ."

'. . . _Awh_ ~ "

"**HERBIVORES! WHO SAID YOU COULD CROWD UP THE NURSE'S OFFICE LIKE THIS**?"

'_**Fuck my life . . .'**_

It would be a genuine bold-faced lie to say that you had not been awake for all of that, but at the very least you knew when to keep your eyes closed.

Well – at least you did until a certain _producer_'s rude entrance.

"H-Hibari-san . . ." a feeble, albeit familiar voice murmured.

When your vision cleared up, you were able to determine every single face of the "crowding herbivores" in what you presumed was indeed the nurse's office.

"Sasagawa, I definitely didn't expect _you_ to be out of class . . ." Hibari Kyouya snapped, glaring lightly at the frail girl. Or at least – it was a light glare for Hibari's standards, anyway.

At the mention of her name you could scarcely believe that it was Kyoko who stood side by side your hair-brained subordinates.

"What the fuck . . .?" You managed to slur and the moment you forced your vocal chords to work, you became startlingly aware of the soreness of your forehead.

You distinctly noticed Arata grumble something along the lines of, "The beast has awoken." Which you made note to punish him for later.

'_Fawkin' subordinate. -_-*'_

"Bossu!" Hachiro chirped the moment he realized you were okay and without further ado, you were overtaken in a hug that thoroughly distracted you from Arata's remark.

The rest of your subordinates made a move to envelop you in an embrace as well, but thought better of it once they saw the expression you made upon having Hachiro's long purple hair all but smother you.

"What are you all doing here?" You murmured finally, shoving Hachiro away and gingerly reaching up to rub your aching face.

"We-" Arata began, only to be harshly interrupted.

"Rabbit! Of course this disobedience would be your doing!" Hibari declared, taking quick and notably graceful steps towards you.

"Hibari – I'm too sore to deal with you . . ." You sighed out, not paying his acid-like tone any mind.

"You won't be - in **detention**!" He barked back causing your eyes to widen.

"Saa ~ That's right, we have that today, don't we?" Hachiro pointed out, almost as if to rub that stupid little fact in your already injured face.

"Onee-sama has detention?" Kuma cried out, clutching tightly to your horizontal form.

"Wow, virgin. I didn't know you had it in you . . ." Chiaka added, giving you a slightly awed look.

"What did Onee-sama do? Is she being wrongly accused?" Kuma cried, clenching her fist in mild frustration.

Before you had a chance to reply to either of your female subordinates – who granted should not have been there in the first place – Hibari intervened.

"Furthermore, it's against the rules for this little girl and this old woman to be on school grounds without authorization from the faculty or myself ~" He continued on, giving Chiaka and Kuma a look that said he very much would like to Tonfa their faces.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD, YOU SON OF A BITCH? I'M JUST A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT**!" Chiaka roared nearly in synch to Kuma's blubbering about how she was by _no _means a little girl.

And that indeed, is how Hibari Kyouya decided to stretch his school jurisdiction and give detention to two very disobedient kohai and sempai. :)

* * *

"I still can't believe he gave _Chiaka_ detention . . ." Joseph murmured, leaning against a wall in a very cool, _Yankee_ boy fashion.

"I can't believe that after he did she asked him if he was into older woman . . ." Arata murmured, snickering at the situation.

You however could only roll your eyes at the recent memory.

"I _can_." You said simply as your gaze drifted over the occupants of your last class of the day.

And of course who should your gaze fall upon but Kyoko Sasagawa.

"Hmmm . . ." You muttered, your gaze remaining pointedly on her.

You still hadn't gotten a chance to properly talk to her after the incident particularly not after Hibari made sure to shoo her from the nurse's office before she could manage to get a word in edge-wise. But, judging from how soft spoken she is, you figured she probably wouldn't attempt to anyway.

And to make matters worse you really couldn't remember the whole _volleyball-to-the-face-Tsuna-is-mine_ incident very well until Hachiro and Arata decided to take joy in explaining every little detail to you.

They even went so far as to give you an instant replay of the volleyball-face action, even though it was unneeded. Honestly, you'd experienced enough judging by the huge purple welt smack dab in the center of your forehead and the bubbling guilt that was occupying your stomach right about now (due to your rude behavior towards the Sasagawa girl, of course.)

"But ahh, at least they went back to _their_ school ~ those pretty girls are always trying to steal my limelight ~" Hachiro pouted, resting his elbows against his desk.

It was a wonder that none of you had gotten caught talking yet, but judging by the rather lazy teacher you had at the moment, you figured that maybe it wasn't that surprising.

"Pft. Please – Kuma radiates limelight." You snorted, giving Hachiro an incredulous glance.

He merely continued to pout as Arata nodded.

"And Chiaka brings the party and on occasion – _diseases_."

Within the safety of your own desk, you shuddered wondering distinctly how he knew that in the first place.

* * *

"This is it, isn't it?" You called, exhaling slowly through your nose and very much resembling a bull who was about to charge a matador – and in this case the matador was quite the sadistic one.

Flanking your sides, your subordinates plastered on tough expressions and got rid of any nerves they may or may not have had upon preparing to face detention with Hibari Kyouya.

"Kumicho – before we go into the demon's lair I just want you to know, it's been a pleasure serving under you." Arata murmured completely serious as he turned to face you.

It didn't surprise you that Joseph, Hachiro, Chiaka, and Kuma nodded in agreement.

Yes even the raging elementary school bear and the sex-crazed teenager couldn't seem to skip detention . . .

You glanced at Arata out of your peripheral vision, and scoffed loudly at his previously caring statement.

"Although I would have rather done something else under you . . ." He added and it was quite opportune that you happened to catch it.

At that moment any respect you had for him went spiraling down the drain – as per usual.

"Cut the melodramatics!" You snapped, although your cheeks tinted in embarrassment and your voice cracked due to your evident fear – even if you wouldn't actually admit that you felt things like fear and embarrassment in the first place.

Even though you were clearly not amused by it, every single one of your subordinates sprung forth to embrace you in a group hug of sorts.

"WE LOVE _YOU_ KUMICHO~!" They cried obnoxiously and their synchronized shouts definitely echoed throughout the hall and to the Discipline Committee's door.

Just as you worked up enough strength to shove them off of you, the door swung open with a flourish.

"The boss has been expecting you ~" An ominous and slightly gangster voice muttered as you slowly turned to face a rather hideous and bulky delinquent.

In response, you pursed your lips – entirely serious at that moment in time.

"I _hate_ you guys." You called, quaking in unintended fear.

And even if you were fearing for your life, you still managed to wonder in the back of your mind:

'_Isn't Tsuna supposed to have Detention with us . . .?'_

And of course, that possibility suddenly made detention seem a bit more bearable whereas the ever-present aching to your forehead certainly did _not_.


	18. Hit o17:

**Hit o17-WATCHING.**

**

* * *

**

You, the infamous boss of the Nishi-Kai, had been reduced to _counting_.

If it had been practical counting, perhaps you would not have felt so ultimately pathetic.

But as it was, you found yourself counting odd, unimportant things. . .

Things like floor tiles or revolting pieces of dried gum under your desk.

Yes, you were that bored, and the worst part?

Detention wasn't even **halfway** over.

But really, other than feeling completely blasé, what else could you do. . .?

After all, you may have been one brave son of a gun, but even you knew that when Hibari Kyouya said "_No Talking_!" he goddamn well meant it.

"_Makenaide LIFE kuyashii kimochiga. . _~"

Poor Hachiro didn't seem to be as smart as you. -_-U

Meanwhile, at this spontaneous burst of song, Hibari twitched.

Had he really heard some stupid Herbivore, defying his orders. . .?

Nahh, _certainly_ not. It was implausible.

"_-kokorono michishirubesa _~"

Although it was almost inaudible, you heard the lyrical continuation as it drifted softly passed the lips of your right hand man.

Being members of the Yakuza, you had always suspected that they were thrill-seekers.

But, not until now did you realize just how much of a near-death experience they seemed to be yearning for.

And as such, it wasn't long before the two of them decided to continue their sing-a-long.

"_Arukidasou kimitobokuno_

_tabigahajimarusa soudaro futari_~!"

Steadily, their vocals began to rise in volume.

Along with it, so did your prayers.

This was, of course, despite the fact that you found your fingers tapping along to the beat of Michishirube by Keita Tachibana.

_'Kami-sama, it's me Tohru. . _.'

"_Kanjoutoka nammidasubete_

_kakusuhitsuyou wa nainosa_~!"

_'I know you may not be too happy with me and my criminal activities. . .'_

_"Antei wo mottomecha inai_

_kodokuto jiyuu wa onajimono~!"_

_'But please, crush their karaoke insentive!'_

"_Aisurukoto minimatoetara_

_shinjirukotoga dekirukara_~!"

_'Otherwise, innocent blood will be shed and_-'

"**HERBIVORES, STOP THAT THIS INSTANT**!"

_'I __**really **__don't want to get tonfa'd today_. . .'

At Hibari's obnoxiously loud command, you weren't sure whether to cradle your aching forehead or cover your suffering ears.

"_Demo_ - " Hachiro began in pleasant protest, his bottom lip trembling.

In your opinion, he looked incredibly adorable.

But unfortunately, Hibari was not one to think anything could be described in such away.

"I thought I made it quite clear that there was to be no talking or else punishment would be dealt!"

Once two cunning smirks had appeared upon the faces of your guilty subordinates, you weren't entirely sure that they were against receiving such a thing from the vicious bishounen.

"That's exactly it, though. You told us not to _talk_." Arata countered coyly.

At the apparent loop-hole your subordinates had successfully discovered, you had to resist the urge to laugh blatantly in the face of Namimori Chuu's demon.

You didn't want to resort to the same level as Chiaka, anyway.

"Well," Hibari began loudly, pursing his lips as he attempted to be heard over the obnoxious snorts of the female members of your crew.

You really hoped that it was just your imagination the way Hibari's hands twitched towards his beloved, uncommon weapons.

"Now I'm telling all of you to **shut** up!"

Much to your chagrin, cue a tonfa tackle to everyone's unfortunate face.

"I don't want to hear another sound, period. Not even a damn _hum_-"

At the ferocity of his tone, as well as the sting of your bruising cheeks, you cringed.

"HII! I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I'M LATE!"

Even if God had not saw fit to intervene with the singing of your subordinates or the injury of your craniums, at least he saw fit to stop Hibari mid-threat by sending Tsunayoshi Sawada barreling back into your life and more importantly the _detention_ room.

"Herbivore," Hibari growled, his eyes locking onto Tsuna's trembling form.

"I-_I_. . ." Tsuna started, looking very much like a frightenened deer.

Thankfully, he too was saved from the prefect's wrath.

"Hibari-san. . ." Implored a voice that you were quite startled to find belonged to baby Reborn.

As aforementioned infant stepped out from behind Tsuna's lanky form, all anger immediately seemed to vanish from Hibari's tense face.

"It's that baby again. . ." He murmured with a furrowed brow.

"_Ciaossu_. . ." Reborn began, politely greeting the occupants of the room.

Before anything else could be said, he quickly made his way over to Hibari and whispered rapidly within his ear.

While you weren't entirely sure what he said, you were relieved to find that whatever it was seemed to get all of you off the hook.

"Sit _down_, Herbivore. Your punishment will last awhile." He miffed, one tonfa on display as if to emphasize the words he intended to enforce.

Immediately Tsuna complied, scrambling into an empty desk to the right of you.

"H-Hai!" Tsuna squeaked.

Afterwords, Reborn seemed to have disappeared entirely.

Thus, the room fell into an awkward silence yet again.

You would have attempted conversation with your dear companion, had Hibari not shot you a look that dared you to speak the moment you parted your lips.

And instead, as Tsuna quietly let his hed fall against the surface of his desk, you decided to busy yourself with counting all the pretty shades of brown within his huge, doe eyes.

* * *

Apparently whatever negotiations Reborn had with Hibari, whilst ultimately preventing any of you from dieing a violent death at his hands, still was not _entirely_ beneficial to you.

This was made quite evident when your stay in Hell had been consequently extended way passed the hour and a half that it was supposed to be.

Instead, you found that the sky outside the classroom windows had darkened considerably by the time Hibari had finally decided to grunt, "Get _out_."

"You don't have to tell us twice, Producer. ~"

You murmured cheekily.

Heck, he barely had to tell you all once before each of you sprang up and made a beeline for the door.

* * *

As if it wasn't obvious, Namimori Middle was a dark, decrepit place at night.

Thus upon stumbling down its numerous hallways in search of an exit, you found yourself pressing closer and closer to the masculine torso of a certain Sawada.

"K-Kuma doesn't like this place. . ."

Turning to the youngest of your followers, you smiled softly.

"It'll be okay, bakemono."

Tsuna had half-expected, by the gentle tone of your voice, that the words that came out of your mouth would be comforting.

However, upon hearing you address such a cute little girl as "_monster_", he was not completely sure.

"Nee-sama's so **brave**~" Kuma cooed, smiling at your attempt at reassurance.

In response to this, Chiaka scoffed.

"Yeah, virgin's got a real tough bravado." She jeered.

"Chiaka, stop being such a bitch to Kumicho-chan.~"

Hachiro defended, clearly unhappy with the high school girl.

"Why? It's true. I mean, instead of sitting through that excruciatingly long punishment, we could have just kicked his ass and ran like Hell!" Chiaka informed, narrowing her eyes at Hachiro.

"I mean," she continued, clenching her manicured fists. "We even took a beating from that jackass! We, the fucking Yakuza, in comparison to a power hungry punk."

At this realization, it got oddly silent for a moment.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"For once, Kuma _agrees_ with Chiaka!"

At this, you nearly tripped over your own two feet.

But whilst you had retained enough balance not to fall, you still stumbled accidentally into the object of your affections.

"Oomph, _sorry_, Tsuna-kun." You whispered, your cheeks tinting pink.

"It's alright," Tsuna began softly, reaching out a pale hand to steady you.

If possible, at the physical contact, the color of your skin only darkened.

"T-Thanks, Tsuna," You sputtered, your tone laced with endearment.

When he only smiled gently at you in response, you found yourself marveling over how Colgate-worthy his teeth were.

Bright and white to the point that you could notice them even within the darkness of a nearly pitch-black school.

"Y-You're welcome, Tohru-chan." Tsuna replied swiftly, his eyes peering into your's.

As he spoke, your gaze travelled quickly from his eyes to his teeth, and then finally to his soft, supple lips.

"_Hmm_. . ." You murmered, a bit dazed.

You became increasingly aware of how close your face was in proximatey to his.

It was unfortunate for you though, that throughout this little moment, you had forgotten the existance of your comrades.

"You know, Tohru-chan, don't feel bad. I wouldn't have attempted to fight Hibari-san either. . ."

Tsuna added suddenly, his tone sugary sweet.

At this statement, your face moved closer to his.

"Really?-" You began, your voice barely above a whisper.

"_AWHHHHHHHHHHH_! Kumicho and Tsunayoshi-kun are having a moment!"

Cue face-palm. '_Damn it, Hachiro_. . .~'

"Finally she's getting some action. . ." Stupid Chiaka.

"I won't allow this, damn it!" Annoying Arata.

"Hmph." Nuetral little Joseph.

"EW! Nee-sama's gonna get cooties!" Naive Kuma.

"N-Nani?" Tsuna spouted, taking a few steps away from you.

Almost immediately his face turned redder than your hair.

And you had absolutely no doubt that the same could be said for your complexion.

"We-It's not like that, you morons! Tsuna and I - _ahaha_, oh look! It's the exit!"

You rambled, laughing nervously as you headed straight for the front door of the Namimori.

As your subordinates and crush ultimately followed suit, Tsuna was undoubtedly the only one who found himself wondering if whatever that was back there, between the two of you, really was a "moment."

But upon considering this, he quickly dismissed the though.

You and Tsuna had always been _best_ friends. . .

And besides, his heart was currently in the possession of Kyoko-chan.

. . ._wasn't it_?

* * *

From afar, he watched them.

Although he found his gaze lingering more on the form of one female in particular.

"_Heh-heh-heh_," He cachinnated cruely in time with the laughter of his subordinates.

"I've finally found you, babe. And once I rid the world of that stupid little organization you belong to, you'll once again be **mine**. . ."


End file.
